24 petites heures
by Siryanne
Summary: Traduction!La bataille finale fait rage.Hermione est capturée et jetée en prison,et est rejointe peu après par Snape.Ils ignorent combien d'heures ils vont devoir passer ensemble avant que la dernière bataille s'achève et que leurs destins soient scellés
1. Pensées inconscientes

**Titre original : Twenty four little hours**

**Auteur:** Severusgirl _(avec qui je suis en contact donc je pourrais lui transmettre l'idée générale de vos reviews! ;-) )_

Ceci est donc une nouvelle traduction (décidément j'aime de plus en plus ça !), d'une fic que j'ai adorée et que j'avais envie de vous faire partager depuis plusieurs mois (depuis octobre ou novembre je crois !). Mais, à l'origine, quelqu'un d'autre avait proposé de le faire avant moi, donc j'avais abandonné avec déception. Seulement cette personne n'avait finalement pas le temps dans l'immédiat, alors elle m'a donné le feu vert. Merci donc à MayLuna de m'avoir cédé sa place ;-)

Merci à **Brynhild**, ma bêta pour cette fic, et à **Severusgirl**, l'auteur, qui m'a expliqué quelques tournures que je ne comprenais pas (et puis aussi pour avoir écrit cette fantastique fic :-) )

Vous trouverez la version originale dans mes favoris.

* * *

_Vingt-quatre petites heures_

**Chapitre 1**

**9h-11h.** Hermione gémit. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait mal, et sa tête tournait. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva à fixer un plafond bien trop haut. Un rayon crémeux de soleil, provenant d'une fenêtre grillagée située très, très haut, éclairait ce plafond.

Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de donner un sens à ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle se redressa avec hésitation, jusqu'à être assise, et rouvrit les yeux.

Un petit lit en fer. Un oreiller. Une couverture, rongée aux mites à un point tel qu'elle ne l'aurait même pas donnée à un chien. Une table. Un grand pichet et un bol. Un verre à pied en bois. C'était tout. A part cela la pièce était vide... oh, quelle était cette chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue, là, dans le coin ?

Elle scruta l'obscurité.

Oh, charmant. Un pot de chambre. (1)

La réalité lui apparut soudain.

Elle était prisonnière.

Et maintenant des choses commençaient à lui revenir en mémoire.

La bataille entre la lumière et l'obscurité, entre le bien et le mal, entre Harry et Voldemort faisait rage quelque part à l'extérieur.

Elle avait été prise. Un sort jeté par derrière. Où était-elle maintenant ?

Elle s'immobilisa et écouta, mais n'entendit rien. Le silence était si complet... Soit elle était seule, soit un sort de silence avait été jeté sur la pièce.

Elle frissonna. Il faisait si froid ici.

Voldemort les avait pris par surprise. Il les avait attaqués au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Elle portait uniquement un maillot vert foncé et un short assorti. Pas très pratique pour se battre, mais changer de vêtements n'avait pas été une priorité quand Voldemort et ses Mangemorts avait pris Poudlard d'assaut.

Elle se demanda ce qui était arrivé à tous les autres. Harry, Ron, Ginny... tout le monde. Etaient-ils tous encore en vie ?

La question, et ses possibles réponses, fit monter la bile dans sa bouche. Elle se leva, chancelante, et se dirigea vers la table. Au moins le pichet contenait de l'eau. Elle en versa dans le verre en bois et but.

Un cri lui échappa et elle lâcha le verre quand la porte de sa cellule alla s'écraser contre le mur. L'air fut immédiatement rempli de cris et de pleurs venant de l'extérieur. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas seule.

Des mains invisibles jetèrent un corps vers elle.

Elle courut à la porte, mais celle-ci se referma dans un claquement avant qu'elle ait pu l'atteindre et le verrou se rabattit avec force, la faisant replonger dans le silence.

Exaspérée, elle y appuya la tête, inspirant profondément pour calmer sa frustration et son émoi. La voilà qui était enfermée alors que ses amis étaient en train de livrer la plus importante bataille de l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Elle se sentait si faible, si inutile.

Lentement, elle se retourna pour regarder le tas de guenilles qui était maintenant étendu sur le sol de sa cellule.

Elle ne pouvait voir de visage, mais elle aurait reconnu ces cheveux entre mille.

« Professeur Rogue ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

**11h-13h.** Il y avait une douleur, ça il en avait conscience. Sa tête en particulier lui semblait comme fendue et il y avait sûrement du sang. Il y avait aussi une douleur au niveau de ses côtes, du côté gauche, à chaque fois qu'il inspirait. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration, de la faire la plus courte possible, dans une tentative de faire diminuer la souffrance.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux.

Puis il les ouvrit plus grand.

Une vision devant lui !

Une femme assez attirante, avec une magnifique crinière de cheveux bouclés, était penchée au-dessus de lui, faisant courir ses mains sur son corps. La gravité avait écarté son haut vert de son corps, lui donnant une vue fantastique sur un merveilleux décolleté et des seins tout aussi merveilleux.

Malgré la douleur, il sentit une certaine agitation au niveau de son aine et ne vit aucune raison de l'empêcher de se développer : après tout, cette femme était en train de le toucher.

Il gémit d'excitation.

Elle leva les yeux.

D'adorables yeux noisette, de grands cils sombres, des joues roses tâchées de saleté, et une lèvre inférieure pleine et très sexy. Qu'est-ce que cette exquise créature faisait à caresser son corps ?

Elle parlait.

« ...esseur. Vous avez un mouchoir ? »

Mmmmmh, elle s'était un peu redressée maintenant et son haut était revenu lui coller au corps. Il pouvait voir ses tétons durcis former des pics sous le vêtement.

« Ma...poche. » parvint-il à bégayer dans un son guttural.

« Laquelle... dans votre cape ? »

« Non... pantalon. »

Grands Dieux ! La main de la femme était dans la poche de son pantalon, progressant vers son érection. Il se crispa d'anticipation.

Elle poussa un petit jappement et retira sa main, dans laquelle se trouvait maintenant un mouchoir blanc.

« Je... Je vais aller chercher de l'eau. » Elle se détourna sans le regarder, mais il put voir qu'elle était rouge comme une tomate.

Cela lui fit mal dans la poitrine de se tourner pour la regarder, mais cela en valait la peine. Juste pour voir ses fesses étroites, à peine couvertes par le short, et ses jambes... elles montaient jusqu'au ciel.

Il gémit de nouveau, sa main se déplaçant vers son aine douloureuse, souhaitant qu'elle revienne et recommence à s'occuper de lui.

En réponse à ses prières, elle le fit.

« Ça va peut-être faire un peu mal. »

Mmmmh, vas-y... Pourquoi se soucierait-il de ça... ?

Il siffla violemment lorsque le mouchoir humide fut posé doucement sur sa tête, envoyant une douleur cuisante au travers de son crâne.

Eh bien, ça avait anéanti l'excitation.

« Désolée, Professeur. Je devais endiguer le flot de sang. Vous avez une méchante coupure sur le côté de la tête. »

« Professeur ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

Oh ! Oui, bien sûr.

Et elle, c'était... ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, comme il revenait brusquement à la réalité.

...hum ? Granger. Hermione Granger.

Il referma les yeux et soupira de soulagement.

_C_'était passé près.

_Très_ près.

_A suivre..._

oOo§oOo

(1) en fait dans la version originale, c'est « piss-pot » et non « chamberpot », seulement en français on ne dit pas « un pot pour pisser ». Si je vous dis ça c'est juste pour vous signaler que Severusgirl avait fait un demi jeu de mots là (elle pensait que ça existait mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas en anglais non plus:-) ) et elle m'a dit qu'il fallait mieux s'en tenir à chamberpot.

o§o

_Le second chapitre très bientôt. Il y en a dix en tout.  
Eh, vous savez quoi ? J'ai eu ma première annééééééééééééééééééééée ! Je passe en deuxième année d'anglais fin septembre ! Joie ! Mais va falloir travailler, bouhouhou :'-(_

_;-) Biz_


	2. Quand mais pas pourquoi

**_Alors là mesdames et mesdames, on peut dire que c'est une suite rapide:-)  
Les 6 premiers chapitres sont passés à la correction (merci Brynhild) donc vous les aurez assez vite._**

**maya:** merci pour ta review! Biz

**virg05:** oh oui, oh oui, abîme un ou deux de mes profs, oh oui! Bon, si j'arrive à me motiver, j'écrirai peut-être jusqu'en septembre, mais après c'est sûr que je risque d'être prise par mes études... mwahahahahaha! Moi, bosser, mwahahaha! lol! Si, un peu plus que cette année quand même, mais bon, j'aurai le temps pour autre chosetout demême! ;-) biz

**bee orchid:** merci! bisoux!

**Ombrage: **merci bien! Mais j'ai pas beaucoup de mérite pour les exams...lol! biz

**Wendy Malfoy:** merci... ma vieille! hihihi! ;-) biz

**matahari:** oh, merci... :-) En fait je me sens assez proche de "n'importe quoi pour lui", mais les 3 autres, moins... Me dis pas que ce que j'écris ressemble à "mission:get hermione laid" quand même! lol! Biz

**Cocotte: "**_Je suis heureuse que tu aies reposté quelque chose. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te lire"_ : HEY! Et mes one shot alors, que j'ai posté il y a 2 ou 3 semaines! Non mais! lol! Merci beaucoup! Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher ma 2ème année, mais si ça marche, ça sera difficilement... snif! Biz

**alieonor:** Marchi! La voilà la suite! Biz

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2: Quand mais pas pourquoi**

**13h-14h.**

Elle le regarda, inquiète.

« Professeur, c'est Hermione Granger... essayez de vous concentrer sur moi, monsieur. Vous savez qui je suis ? »

Il fit oui de la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

« Oui, Miss Granger, je _sais_ qui vous êtes. Aidez-moi à m'asseoir, voulez-vous... »

Elle l'aida à se redresser de façon à ce que son dos soit appuyé contre le mur, tout en maintenant le mouchoir sur sa tête.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« J'étais en train de rentrer au château. J'ai pu voir une agitation frénétique à travers certaines fenêtres. » Il lui fit relâcher prise sur le mouchoir et le descendit au niveau de ses yeux pour le regarder : il était couvert de sang. « Malheureusement, j'ai sous-estimé le nombre de ses partisans qu'il y aurait. J'étais prêt à m'occuper de deux d'entre eux quand j'ai vu dans une vitre le reflet de Lucius Malfoy derrière moi. Avant que j'ai pu me retourner, il a attaqué... »

« Je ne sais pas exactement combien il y avait de _partisans,_ mais au moins huit Mangemorts et Voldemort... »

« _Miss Granger ! » _Il grimaça « Vous permettez ? Je suis assez mal en point sans que vous ayez besoin d'en rajouter en prononçant ce nom. »

« Je suis désolée... J'ai oublié. Lucius Malfoy vous a frappé avec un sort assommant de _Caducus_, je pense. »

« Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ? »

« Le _Caducus_ peut provoquer une confusion temporaire quand il cesse de faire effet, et vous avez semblé ne pas savoir qui j'étais pendant un moment... »

C'était assurément le cas, se dit-elle. Avec qui diable l'avait-il confondue, pour avoir une si évidente... et embarrassante... réaction physique ? Tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était fouiller dans ses poches, essayant de trouver un mouchoir ou _n'importe quoi_ pour stopper le flot de sang sur sa tête. Ça avait été troublant de voir son Maître des Potions habituellement imperturbable étendu par terre, impuissant, sans parler de _cette_ réaction particulière.

Elle sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa récente réalisation du fait qu'il n'était pas juste un professeur : c'était aussi... un homme.

Elle savait _quand_ c'était arrivé, mais pas _pourquoi_.

Quelques mois auparavant, durant le premier cours de Potions après les vacances de Pâques, Rogue avait circulé dans les rangs, inspectant les chaudrons bouillonnants de chaque membre de la classe. Quand il avait atteint le sien, il s'était penché au-dessus de son épaule pour en scruter l'intérieur, et les cheveux de Hermione s'étaient d'une façon ou d'une autre pris dans un des boutons de la tunique de Rogue. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour partir, elle avait poussé un cri de douleur, ses cheveux ayant été arrachés à la racine. Les quinze secondes les plus atrocement embarrassantes qui soient avaient suivi, alors qu'il libérait ses cheveux du bouton et lui conseillait d'un ton acerbe de _« les attacher ou de les faire couper »_.

Elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi (à part à la gêne occasionnée) jusqu'à ce que, deux nuits plus tard, Ginny lance cette ridicule conversation :

« Si vous _DEVIEZ_ coucher avec l'un d'eux, quel Serpentard vous choisiriez ? »

Dans le groupe, Ginny, Parvati et Lavande, avaient _toutes_ répondu d'une seule voix et sans hésitation :

« Malfoy ! »

Hermione les avait regardées avec un air sidéré.

« _Malfoy ?_ Dites-moi que vous plaisantez ! »

« Ben, y'a qui d'autre ? Goyle ? » répliqua Lavande.

« Errrk ! » crièrent Ginny et Parvati en tambourinant le sol de leurs pieds.

« Imagine-toi avec _ça_ en train de souffler et de haleter au-dessus de toi ! » dit Ginny.

« Bon, vas-y, Hermione : qui est-ce qu'il y a d'autre à part Malfoy ? »

« Personne. Je ne toucherais aucun d'entre eux, même pas avec une baguette de trois mètres. »

« Noooon... c'est pas le jeu. Si tu _DEVAIS _le faire, avec lequel ça serait ? »

L'esprit de Hermione s'était soudain fixé sur le moment où ses cheveux s'étaient pris dans le bouton de Rogue. Comment, pendant qu'il s'affairait à les démêler, elle avait dû se rapprocher de lui, de telle manière que sa tête s'était retrouvée tout près de son torse et que son épaule s'était un instant appuyée contre la sienne. Elle se souvenait avoir senti la solidité de son corps ; avoir vu la manche de sa robe flotter pendant que son bras bougeait, l'encerclant momentanément entre ses plis, et de l'odeur masculine qu'il portait ; et (très, très vaguement) avoir remarqué le poignet de sa chemise d'un blanc profond glisser de plus en plus le long de son poignet pendant que sa main déroulait les cheveux du bouton.

Le souvenir sembla faire monter une certaine chaleur en elle. Elle avait été si près de lui, connectée à lui. Ce moment partagé avec lui avait presque ressemblé à une expérience intime. Elle avait été choquée, ensuite, de découvrir que l'idée de partager une _vraie_ expérience intime avec lui l'excitait complètement.

« Oh, regardez, elle rougit. Allez, Hermione... Qui est le chanceux Serpentard ? »

Elle avait levé les yeux vers elles.

« Ok, je suppose que vous avez raison : ça serait Malfoy. »

**14h-15h.**

Le sang semblait s'être arrêté de couler : au moins la douleur au niveau de sa tête avait diminué, et il respirait maintenant plus facilement.

Il devait reconnaître que Granger avait raison : le sort assommant aurait très bien pu être un _Caducus _;il s'était, certes, retrouvé dans un grand état de confusion. Mais il avait très peur qu'il s'agisse en fait d'un des préférés de Malfoy : _Imus Veritas._

Lucius ajoutait souvent à son plaisir de blesser les gens celui de leur jeter ce sort particulier. Lors du processus de regain de conscience, la victime révélait souvent ses plus grands secrets. Cela ne faisait pas qu'amuser Malfoy, cela pouvait aussi se révéler très utile : pour le chantage entre autres.

_Elle_ n'avait cependant pas besoin d'être au courant de cela. Le moins de détails elle apprendrait sur ce qui lui était passé par la tête (ses sentiments les plus secrets) pendant son rétablissement, le mieux ce serait. Qu'elle continue à croire que c'était un _Caducus_.

Il l'examina du regard. Elle ne semblait pas être blessée. Elle lui apporta de l'eau à boire, rinça le sang du mouchoir, prit l'oreiller qui était sur le lit et le plaça dans le creux de son dos, afin qu'il soit assis un peu plus confortablement.

Tous ces soins et cette attention de la part d'une élève ? C'était une expérience exceptionnelle. Au vu de la manière dont il traitait chacun d'eux, il ne s'attendait pas à mieux qu'à être laissé couché par terre afin qu'on puisse lui marcher dessus. Granger, cependant, il s'en était rendu compte, avait un grand sens de la morale et de l'éthique. Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé souffrir. Elle dégageait comme une aura de décence...

_...merde, écoute-toi, tu fais concurrence à la Gryffondor je-sais-tout._

Il continua de la regarder, debout à côté de la table, buvant un verre d'eau. Il observa chacune de ses courbes, couverte ou non ; les muscles bien formés mais tout de même féminins qui faisaient bouger sa peau douce et fraîche alors qu'elle portait le verre à ses lèvres...

_Arrête avec ces idioties d'adolescents ! Arrête de la regarder de cette manière._

Tout avait commencé cette nuit, deux mois avant... pendant les vacances de Pâques, quand il l'avait accidentellement aperçue sortir de la salle de bains du troisième étage.

Elle portait une robe de chambre blanche et légère qui frôlait le sol. Sa peau semblait rose, et propre après son bain, et ses cheveux étaient relevés, ce qui lui donnait un air très Grec. Il s'était souvenu d'une statue d'Aphrodite qu'il avait vue une fois chez Lucius Malfoy.

La voir l'avait fait stopper net.

C'était tard dans la nuit, l'école était presque vide à cause des vacances, il n'y avait personne aux alentours et il était certain qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, ayant pris soin de se cacher dans l'ombre ; alors il l'avait fixée, fasciné. Il l'avait _vraiment_ comparée en toute innocence à la statue, comme elle avait commencé à descendre lentement le couloir vers lui, sa main s'élevant vers ses cheveux et les libérant de leur pince. Elle avait secoué sa crinière, mais le mouvement lui avait fait échapper sa trousse de toilette. Le fait de se pencher pour la ramasser avait évidemment fait se déployer la robe de chambre et, en l'espace d'un battement de cils, celle-ci s'était retrouvée grande ouverte, lui offrant une vue frontale du corps nu de Hermione, avant que cette dernière ne resserre le vêtement autour d'elle et poursuive son chemin.

Il s'était coulé encore plus dans l'obscurité, retenant son souffle, sachant pour quoi il passerait si elle le découvrait là. Mais elle était passée sans le voir.

Il n'avait jamais réagi de cette façon devant une élève. En fait, cela faisait longtemps qu'_aucune_ femme n'avait provoqué une telle réaction en lui. Il avait dû attendre cinq bonnes minutes, récitant des listes d'ingrédients de potions, avant de pouvoir s'extraire de l'ombre et rentrer vers ses quartiers sans signe embarrassant.

Cette nuit-là, dans l'intimité de son lit, il avait pensé à elle, debout dans le couloir. Il n'était pas porté sur les fantasmes, mais pour cette occasion, il en laissa un se développer. Elle avait ouvert sa robe, mais au moment de la refermer, elle avait levé les yeux et l'avait vu se tenir à l'autre bout du couloir. Au lieu de crier de peur et de dégoût, elle avait souri et laissé la robe ouverte, avait marché vers lui, s'était retiré dans l'obscurité avec lui et avait serré son corps nu contre le sien, le laissant la toucher, l'embrasser. Sa propre main à ce moment-là avait été _sa_ main à _elle_, le caressant et le travaillant avec un savoir-faire bien au-delà de son âge et de son expérience.

Après coup, il avait été dégoûté par lui-même. C'était une élève, de tout juste dix-huit ans. Pour à peine quelques mois, ça aurait été du détournement de mineur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était laissé aller à un tel fantasme. Un fantasme tellement... sordide. La jeune élève désirable et l'excitant professeur d'âge moyen. Il avait honte d'avoir imaginé un si pathétique cliché. Il valait mieux que ça. Il était plus fort que ça.

Maintenant les voilà qui se retrouvaient enfermés ensemble dans une cellule. Son esprit _devait_ se concentrer sur le combat qui était mené au dehors, ses conséquences... et leur sort à tous les deux... si le mauvais côté l'emportait.

_A suivre..._

oOo§oOo


	3. Mais qu'estce que c'était que ça?

**_Me revoilà déjà! Bon, histoire de ne pas me répéter dans beaucoup de réponses aux reviews: cette fic est en 10 chapitres, ça fait un mois que j'ai fini la traduction mais j'attendais que Brynhild, ma bêta reader d'amour platonique, la corrige. Les six premiers chapitres sont faits, il ne reste plus que les quatre derniers, mais elle devrait vite me les envoyer (n'est-ce pas Bryn? ;-) ). Donc les mises à jour seront rapides, ce n'est pas comme si je faisais la traduction au fur et à mesure. Voili voilou..._**

**bee orchid:** mmmh, oui, ça doit être normal, parce que _l'histoire_ est de mieux en mieux:-) biz

**CrazyMarie:** lol! quand tu as posté ta review, le 2ème chapitre était déjà en ligne! Tu n'as plus qu'à aller le lire! Merci bien!

**Me:** euh...c'est un pseudo intéressant ;-)

**jwulee:** merci pour les 2 reviews! A quand la suite de "lorsque pour le pire..." ? (whao, j'arrive pas à croire que je demande ça!lol)

**Wendy Malfoy:** un découpage entre les 2 POV? Y'a fallu que je relise le chapitre, j'avais oublié! lol! merci

**Mikishine:** oh, merci bien pour tout! Euh, j'ai le même problème: je comprends l'anglais, mais alors pour le parler...lol! Nos discussions sont laborieuses!lol! Non, ça va, elle me comprend quand même... j'espère... :-) En ce moment je traduis une de mes fics en anglais et Severusgirl est ma correctrice : pour le chapitre 2 elle m'a envoyé des corrections presque aussi longues que mon chapitre original! lol! Biz (et je veux le dernier chapitre d'"extraits de viiiiiiiiiiiiie"!)

**matahari:** héhé, en fait, 24 petites heures, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est de minuit à minuit. En fait l'histoire commence à... euh, 9h, non? Et elle finit à 8h ou 9h le lendemain. Ce qui nous fait 24 heures ;-) . Merci pour les encouragements mais la traduction est déjà finie! biz

**kawaii-Shina:** oh, te voilà toi? C'est la première fois que je te vois sur une de mes fics, non? Ou alors c'est encore ma mémoire de poisson rouge... ;-) Merci d'être passée, et la suite c'est très vite...

**Ombrage:** oh, un bug, 2 reviews pour le prix d'une!lol! Merci pour la... les... oui, la review! ;-)

**cocotte:** Espèce de perverse va ;-)! Bon, finalement je me répète: j'ai fini les 10 chapitres depuis belle lurette :-)! Merci en tout cas! (et si tu veux aller voir mes one shot te gêne pas...lol)

**virg05:** au secours! cette fille me fait des menaces! Fais gaffe, un jour je te dénoncerai! ;-) Excuse-moi pour le forum, j'étais en pleine mise à jour, je t'ai complètement oubliée! Pardon!

**Satai Nad:** merci bien! Je crois que j'ai lu moins de vingt fics en anglais, mais celle-là est une de mes préférées parmi ce petit nombre, alors j'ai eu envie de la faire découvrir.

**blubs:** seulement si tu me laisses une review plus longue la prochaine fois ;-)

**keana:** je ne sais plus s'il y a encore des flahs back, mais la suite est tout aussi intéressante; :-) merci!

**bohemio:** j'ai donné le lien vers ici à Severusgirl. Elle ne comprend pas le français je crois, mais avec un bon dico peut-être... ;-) Je lui ferai un résumé des reviews à la fin!

**Ripper de la Blackstaff:** eh oui, pas assez rapide, petit scarabée, héhé! Bah, l'inspiration, bof, je fais que traduire... La motivation oui... ouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn! La suite? Vos désirs font désordre, m'dame, la v'la ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?**

**15h-16h. **Hermione était allongée sur le lit et fixait le plafond. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Lui semblait s'être assoupi. Il était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les jambes croisées et étendues devant lui. Son menton reposait sur sa poitrine et ses yeux étaient fermés depuis vingt minutes et quelques. Au moins, la plaie sur sa tête s'était finalement arrêtée de saigner.

Elle frissonna. Il faisait _si_ froid. Elle avait rabattu la couverture sur elle, mais il y avait tellement de trous dedans qu'elle n'offrait que très peu de chaleur. Et le lit était trempé. Elle était sûre d'avoir vu un cafard aller se cacher dans le matelas quand elle avait écarté la couverture pour s'allonger.

Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre.

Elle aurait mieux fait de rentrer chez elle à Pâques.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ses parents, c'était à Noël. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas rentrée chez elle à Pâques ?

Parce qu'ils étaient allés skier avec les Birkowitz et elle avait voulu utiliser son temps libre à réviser ses ASPIC.

Si elle avait su ce qui allait arriver, que Voldemort allait attaquer _avant_ les examens, elle serait retournée chez elle.

Noël avait été la dernière fois où elle avait vu ses parents... peut-être la _toute dernière_ fois.

Elle avala sa salive.

Elle n'avait pas fait assez attention à eux ; elle n'avait pas pris assez soin d'eux ; elle n'avait pas fait assez pour qu'ils se rendent compte à quel point elle les aimait...

...mais elle ne savait pas que _ça_ allait arriver.

Maintenant, elle n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion. A cette même heure demain elle pourrait...

_Ne pense pas à ça. Ne pense pas à ça._

Elle se tourna vers Rogue. Sa tête s'était inclinée : elle pouvait voir un côté de son visage.

Etait-il aussi terrifié qu'elle ? Avait-il la même peur bleue quant à ce qui leur arriverait... ce qui arriverait à tout le monde, si Voldemort gagnait cette bataille ?

Pendant un bref instant elle se demanda s'il retournerait sa veste : s'il plaiderait son allégeance à Voldemort une nouvelle fois, pour sauver sa peau. Mais elle n'y croyait pas. Même s'il détestait Harry, Hermione savait que Rogue avait assez de loyauté envers Dumbledore pour rester de son côté : le bon côté.

Elle gigotait et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très envie d'uriner. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au pot dans le coin de la pièce, puis à Rogue. Est-ce qu'il allait se réveiller ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait aller faire ça sans le déranger ?

Au lieu de se lever, elle continua de le regarder, ses yeux étudiant son visage.

Il avait un air très paisible quand il dormait. Un peu comme un oiseau ensommeillé. Son nez était effectivement très grand ; est-ce que ça gênerait si... ? Ses lèvres étaient fines et n'invitaient pas vraiment au baiser mais...

Ses yeux descendirent le long de son cou, dévoilé par sa tête inclinée sur le côté : le sang battait de manière visible sous la peau pâle et tendue. Etait-ce une de ses zones érogènes ? Si elle s'aventurait à passer sa langue sur ce point précis pendant qu'elle embrasserait et sucerait son cou, se tordrait-il et gémirait-il sous elle ?

Ses yeux errèrent encore un peu plus vers le bas, dans l'espace formé par l'ouverture de sa cape, puis le long de la ligne de boutons de sa tunique noire, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se demande combien de boutons fermaient son pantalon. Combien de temps cela prendrait de les défaire sans magie pour... hum, disons, quelqu'un d'autre que celui qui le portait ? Et (elle plaça sa main entre ses cuisses...très réchauffées maintenant) comment il pouvait bien être, sous tous ces boutons ?

Levant de nouveau les yeux, elle inclina la tête pour que son visage soit parallèle au sien. Alors il ressemblerait à ça si elle devait un jour se réveiller et le trouver au lit à côté d'elle.

Sachant que c'était idiot, se rendant bien compte que c'était vraiment quelque chose d'un érotisme ridicule, mais ayant besoin de débarrasser son esprit de ses idées sombres, elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina dans un grand lit, la tête sur un joli oreiller duveteux, son corps blotti contre lui. Elle se réveillerait après une merveilleuse nuit de sexe et de sommeil et, quand ses paupières se soulèveraient, elle verrait son visage sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle, détendu, heureux et endormi à ses côtés...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors vraiment et elle regarda vers lui pour donner une touche de réalité à son fantasme... et elle le trouva en train de regarder droit vers elle.

Elle poussa un petit cri perçant et s'assit.

Son visage devint cramoisi. Oh, mon Dieu, que c'était embarrassant ; que c'était humiliant ; que c'était...

... et c'était un _Occlumencien _! Il avait peut-être pu voir à quoi elle avait pensé !

Oooooh !

**16h-17h.** Naturellement, elle avait crié.

Comment aurait-il pu s'attendre à autre chose ? Une jeune femme comme elle, se réveiller et voir son vieux visage froid en train de la fixer.

Il avait eu tort de la fixer, mais quand il avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait vue endormie sur le lit, elle avait eu l'air si... paisible, et... belle... comme quelque chose sortant d'un conte de fée. Elle affichait une expression heureuse et attentive, et bien qu'il ne pouvait lire ses pensées à cause de ses yeux fermés, son visage lui montrait assez bien que son rêve était agréable. Il se demanda vaguement quel chanceux Gryffondor pouvait bien le partager.

Il avait rapidement détourné le regard quand ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, espérant que les siens à lui avaient retenu leur nombreuses années d'expérience et n'avaient donné aucune indication sur ce qui avait traversé son esprit. Il s'était laissé aller à ce niveau-là ces derniers temps.

Elle arpentait maintenant la pièce. Il leva les yeux et la vit les bras serrés autour du corps, penchée en avant comme si elle avait mal, le visage très rouge.

« Miss Granger, vous vous sentez mal ? » demanda-t-il, commençant à se lever.

« Non, non, répondit-elle d'un ton désinvolte, j'ai juste... j'ai juste...oh ! J'ai envie de faire pipi ! »

Envie de... ? Oh, oui, bien sûr. Hummm. Cela pourrait poser problème...

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce et se posèrent sur un pot qui se trouvait dans un coin. Il le lui indiqua.

« Oui, je sais qu'il est là... mais... mais vous aussi. J'_aimerais_ un peu d'intimité. »

Il la fixa.

« Miss Granger, nous sommes enfermés dans une cellule de trois mètres sur trois, où voulez-vous que j'aille ? »

« Je sais, mais... »

« Ou peut-être espérez-vous que le gardien soit assez condescendant pour me laisser attendre dehors pendant que la dame se soulage ? »

Il vit ses yeux commencer à briller et pour la première fois de sa vie il se reprocha sa mesquinerie.

« Je fermerai les yeux. »

« Ça ne suffit pas. Vous devez aussi me tourner le dos. »

« Je peux vous assurer que je ne vous espionnerai, Miss Granger. »

« Je m'en moque. Tournez-vous. »

Il s'exécuta avec un soupir.

« Et mettez vos mains sur vos oreilles. »

Il obéit également, en poussant un nouveau soupir.

« Vous m'entendez encore ? »

« Non. »

« Ooooh ! Chantez ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Il tourna un visage sidéré vers elle.

« Chantez ! Comme ça je serai sûre que vous ne m'entendez pas. »

« Miss Granger, je n'ai _jamais chanté_ de ma _vie _! »

« Bon... hum, alors, mais... oh, s'ilvouplééééééé ! »

Elle avait l'air désespérée. Avec appréhension, il lui tourna de nouveau le dos, ferma les yeux, se couvrit les oreilles et déterra un vieil air venant de sa jeunesse.

Quelques moments plus tard, il sentit une tape sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? »

« Miss Granger, merci de vous rappeler que je suis votre professeur et de vous adresser correctement à moi... »

Elle rit.

« Je suis désolée, Professeur, je le ferai mais... bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? »

« Juste une chanson dont je me souviens, qui vient de mes jeunes années. »

« Intitulée ? »

« Est-ce que c'est important ? » Il ne comptait pas le lui dire : c'était juste une chanson qu'il avait arrachée à sa mémoire, c'était tout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était celle-là _en particulier _qui lui était venue, mais c'était celle-là. C'était le hasard.

Le hasard complet.

« Je ne me rappelle pas. »

« Oh, d'accord. De qui c'est, alors ? »

« Miss Granger... » dit-il d'un ton las.

« _Allez_... de qui c'est ? »

Il soupira.

« Un groupe appelé _Les Buzzcocks_. » (1)

« Oh. Très... _joli _! » Elle fit un grand sourire, puis fronça les sourcils. « Hé, je crois que j'ai entendu parler d'eux... »

« Vraiment. » dit-il nonchalamment.

« C'était un groupe de punk, non ? Un groupe _moldu _? »

« Oui. » Il vit ses sourcils se hausser de surprise. « Nous faisons tous des choses étranges à l'adolescence, Miss Granger. Vous n'êtes pas la première génération à passer par là. »

Elle ricana en s'asseyant à côté de lui, le dos contre le mur.

Il sourit intérieurement malgré lui. Il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait le son de son rire. S'il devait le décrire, il dirait « des bulles »... mais pas des bulles aériennes ; plus le genre de bulles qu'on pourrait trouver dans un champagne de grand millésime. Le genre qu'on boirait vraiment avec plaisir. C'était une charmante façon de se distraire de leur environnement actuel et de leur situation.

« Alors, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard espiègle, comment s'appelait la chanson ? »

Il sentit ses entrailles se retourner. Est-ce qu'elle le... _taquinait_ ?

« Je vous l'ai dit, je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Si vous vous en souvenez... »

Sa voix était légère et joueuse ; chantante, même.

Cela _devait_ cesser.

« Miss Granger, vous dépassez les bornes de la familiarité... »

« Je sais... mais nous pourrions tous deux être morts demain. Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère. »

Un lourd silence tomba et il dura un long moment. Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête vers la fenêtre. Il commençait à faire sombre.

« Que croyez-vous qu'il se passe dehors ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Je préfère ne pas y penser. » répondit-il lourdement.

Un nouveau silence.

Elle frissonna à côté de lui et il se rendit compte avec embarras qu'il était enveloppé dans une cape alors qu'elle ne portait presque rien.

Il défit rapidement sa cape et l'enleva, puis la plaça sur les épaules de Hermione et la resserra autour d'elle, avant que ses yeux puissent descendre sur la jambe béante de son short.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'attacher la cape pour elle, mais... il se rendit compte qu'il voulait le faire.

Il était conscient qu'elle regardait son visage pendant qu'il ajustait le col, s'assurant qu'il couvrait bien son cou.

Il termina et la regarda aussi.

« Merci. » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Un sentiment inhabituel le réchauffa ; comme si, pendant un instant, son rire bulleux avait pénétré en lui.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

_A suivre..._

oOo§oOo

(1) Littéralement, buzz veut dire bourdonnement et cock... hum, comment dire ça ?... pénis en langage _beaucoup_ plus familier ;-) Je vous laisse faire votre traduction...

_Excusez-moi mais ni Brynhild ni moi n'arrivons à être sûre de la version française d'Occlumens. Enfin, en fait, Bryn est à peu près sûre, mais c'est moi qui l'écoute pas!lol! (t'as qu'à enfin me laisser une review, vilaine! lol). Il me semblait que c'était Occlumencien, mais finalement ça me paraît bizarre. Quelqu'un sait?_


	4. Douceur et séduction

**Ripper:** mais abattez-la cette fille, abattez-la nom de dieu! ;-)

**bee orchid:** lol, je te vois bien avec ta pancarte! merci

**jwulee: **sans ta review je n'aurais pas vu que tu avais mis le chapitre 17 :-). Merci donc pour la review et de m'avoir prévenue!

**CrazyMarie:** merci bien beaucoup!

**Mikishine:** chouette, un roman!lol! Un saut en _parachute_ de 40m! Mais c'est possible ça? Whao, ça fait court...  
Pour le nom du groupe en fait c'est pas vraiment la solution de facilité, c'est que comme je ne sais pas s'il a vraiment existé ou non, j'ai laissé l'original. (remarque j'aurais pu demander à Severusgirl...bête moi) C'est comme s'il y avait eu les Rolling Stones, je n'aurais pas traduit. ;-) Quoique, ça aurait pu être sympa...  
Héhé, oui, va botter un peu les fesses de Bryn, elle mérite que ça:-D Mais là c'est bon, elle m'a envoyé les derniers chapitres. Remarque, tu n'es pas obligée de savoir, tu peux y aller quand même ;-)!  
Tu m'as fait penser que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Kytice, oui. Elle a disparu, mon dieu, au secours! Contente que tu ais presque fini :-) !  
Oui, pour la trad de Ripper, c'est pas mal...je ne m'attendais pas à moins d'elle! lol  
Merci pour cette longue review, j'adore ça:-D

**cocotte:** oui j'aime beaucoup cette scène elle est marrante! pas grave pour les reviews, du moment que tu me lis ;-) biz

**blubs:** ah ben voilà c'est mieux, j'ai moins l'impression d'être une machine!lol! En fait oui on aime bien savoir qu'on est lus, mais bon, si on peut avoir quelques impressions c'est bien aussi... Merci pour l'effort ;-) lol

**sabrinafandelp:** quelle magnifique rime! ;-)

**diabella:** merci pour la review!

**Keana: **oh oui, ça promet beaucoup ;-)

**Allis13:** je ne manquerai pas de lui dire, merci!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Douceur et séduction**

« Vous avez faim ? »

« Oui. »

« Ils n'auraient pas déjà dû nous apporter à manger à l'heure qu'il est ? »

Il resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules.

« Vous avez grande foi en la nature humaine, Miss Granger. Vous croyez qu'ils se soucient vraiment de nous nourrir ? Estimez-vous satisfaite que nous ayons au moins de l'eau. »

Elle le regarda fixement.

« Mais ils _doivent_ nous nourrir ! Il y a des règles... les droits de l'homme... »

Il grogna.

« Est-ce que vous avez oublié à quinous avonsaffaire ? Vous imaginez peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres respecte les règles et les conventions ? »

Elle continua de le fixer.

« Alors nous pourrions mourir de faim ? »

« Non. » dit-il tranquillement. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qui nous est destiné ; mais ils nous nourriront quand ils s'en rappelleront. »

Il y eut une pause.

Puis il se souvint...

Il tâta sa tunique, puis enfouit sa main dans une poche.

« Là. »

Il sortit un morceau de papier brillant et entortillé.

Elle lui jeta un regard stupéfait.

« _Vous_ avez des bonbons sur vous ! »

« _Un_ bonbon. » la corrigea-t-il « C'est un de ceux du Directeur. Il a insisté pour que j'en prenne un la dernière fois que je me suis rendu dans son bureau. Je crois qu'il a appelé ça un « Fudge à la crème fraîche du Devonshire » ! (1)

Elle rit.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore a un goût prononcé pour les sucreries, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle tira sur les deux bouts de l'emballage et il se déroula. A l'intérieur, il y avait un grand carré couleur miel de caramel mou à la crème.

« Nous allons le partager. »

Il la regarda.

« Non merci. Je n'aime pas du tout le sucre. »

« Je sais que ça n'aidera pas beaucoup àoublier la faim, mais dans de telles circonstances, le sucre est bon pour vous. »

Il continua de la regarder. _Et la voilà repartie... _se dit-il ; et il avait raison.

« C'est bon pour votre niveau énergétique. Les randonneurs et les grimpeurs emportent toujours des bonbons à la menthe Kendal avec eux, ce qui est du sucre, en gros. Hilary et Tenzing en ont mangé au sommet de l'Everest en 1953... Ça peut vous maintenir en vie. »

« Ceci est très intéressant, Miss Granger, mais... »

Les mots s'asséchèrent dans sa bouche quand il la vit porter le caramel à sa bouche et mordre dedans, un petit « Mmmmh » s'échappant de sa gorge alors qu'une moitié du bonbon disparaissait derrière ses dents nacrées. Il ne put croire ce qu'il voyait lorsqu'elle étendit sa main et présenta l'autre moitié du caramel à ses lèvres.

Il avala sa salive et baissa les yeux sur le bonbon qui attendait devant sa bouche.

Le caramel avait été au niveau de sa bouche à elle ; sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait voir les marques laissées par ses dents, le bout mordu qui scintillait encore de son humidité... et elle était en train de lui proposer de le lui faire manger.

La chose entière avait été si simple et pourtant si... si...

Il ouvrit lentement la bouche et la laissa y engouffrer le caramel. Il le laissa où il avait atterri, juste derrière ses dents du dessous. Le bout de sa langue vint lécher ce bout mordu par Hermione, conservant le plus longtemps possible cette petite marque de sa bouche.

Quand il se décida finalement à mâcher, il remarqua à peine le goût écœurant,pratiquement dusucre pur, du bonbon. Toutes ses papilles gustatives semblaient s'étirer en avant, pour essayer de capturer la sensation fugace du bout des doigts de la jeune femme dans sa bouche.

« Délicieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il mâcha lentement, encore abasourdi.

« Hmmm ? »

« J'ai dit que c'était délicieux. C'est dommage que vous n'en ayez pas d'autres. Le Professeur Dumbledore a toujours les meilleurs bonbons. Ils sont même meilleurs que ceux de chez Honeyduke. Je pense qu'il les fabrique lui même, magiquement... »

Il fronça les sourcils, troublé. Comment pouvait-elle parler si candidement ? N'avait-elle pas idée de ce qu'elle venait juste de faire ?

Il la regarda.

Non, probablement pas. La petite Miss Je Sais Tout était évidemment naïve en matière de séduction. Ce qu'elle venait de faire, c'était en toute innocence.

Mais... elle avait _dix-huit ans _! Dans une école mixte. Elle ne pouvait pas être _si_ innocente. Elle devait avoir eu au moins _quelques _relations avec des garçons. Elle était si proche de Potter et Weasley, l'un d'eux avait sûrement dû... ? Même une petite séance de pelotage derrière une tapisserie l'aurait éveillée au comportement sexuel. Grands Dieux ! Il y avait _Draco Malfoy_ dans cette école, pour l'amour du ciel ! Il ne pouvait croire qu'ilexistait encore une seule élève _n'ayant pas_ été tripotée par ce petit bâtard en rut...

**18h-19h.**

Hermione se blottit dans la cape, lécha le résidu de caramel qui restait sur ses dents et sourit pour elle-même.

Elle l'avait renversé.

Au moins, elle, ça lui avait fait penser à autre chose pendant un moment.

Elle remarqua qu'il était difficile de penser à autre chose que le froid et la faim.

Même la cape du professeur ne la préservait plus autant du froid que lorsqu' il l'avait posée sur elle. C'était juste une cape d'été après tout. _Lui_ devait vraiment être gelé.

Elle ne comprenait pas le brusque changement de temps. Hier encore, elle avait pataugé dans le lac de Poudlard.

« Professeur, comment se fait-il que le temps ait changé si spectaculairement ? » Soudain, une pensée terrifiante la frappa. « Ce n'est... Ce n'est pas un présage ou quelque chose comme ça, hein ? »

« Non. C'est le climat ordinaire par ici. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Où sommes-nous ? »

« Miss Granger, nous sommes ici depuis des heures. Est-ce que vous êtes sérieusement en train de me dire que vous n'êtes pas arrivée à une conclusion quant au lieu où nous nous trouvons ? »

« Non. » dit-elle, piquée « J'ai supposé que nous avions été jetés dans les cachots du château de Voldemort... pardon Professeur, ou quelque chose du genre. »

Il la regarda fixement, tout en frottant son bras gauche.

« Au cours des dernières heures j'ai pu noter des trous béants dans votre éducation, Miss Granger. Je dois vous donner des indices ? Quel établissement selon vous aurait des températures maximum correspondant aux normales hivernales ? Quel endroit est si sécurisé que _je ne prendrais même pas la peine_ d'essayer de m'enfuir ? Vous pensez vraiment que je nous aurais laissés là, frigorifiés, affamés, attendant de mourir, si j'avais eu le plus petit espoir de pouvoir nous faire enfuir ?

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité.

« _Azkaban ?_ »

« Bravo ! » dit-il d'un ton acerbe « Cinq points pour Gryffondor. »

« OH FERMEZ-LA ! » hurla-t-elle,bondissant sur ses pieds, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. « C'est assez dur à supporter sans que vous en rajoutiez avec vos sarcasmes scolaires ! » Elle lui tourna le dos, se rendant soudain compte qu'elle avait crié sur un professeur. Elle eut envie se cacher sous terre, attendant l'inévitable « réaction à la Professeur Rogue ».

« Oui. » répondit-il, d'un ton presque désolé. « Je dois essayer de me rappeler que nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans un cadre scolaire en ce moment. »

Elle avala sa salive.

« Comment pourrions-nous bien être à la prison d'Azkaban ? » Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. « Elle est dirigée par le ministère. Qui nous enfermerait ici ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... il en a pris le contrôle et a libéré ses partisans et ses Mangemorts restés fidèles. Ça a libéré beaucoup de place pour ses ennemis. »

« Vous... vous voulez dire que Harry pourrait être quelque part ici ? »

« Non. Potter est soit encore en train de se battre, soit mort. »

Il dut voir son visage se décomposer car il ajouta prestement :

« Mais je crois qu'il est toujours vivant. On serait sûrement venus nous chercher à l'heure qu'il est, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gagné. »

Hermione cria en entendant un son claquant à la porte à ce moment précis.

Une petite trappe près du bas s'était ouverte et un plateau y fut poussé, contenant des quignons de pain, du fromage, et une sorte de flasque.

Le pain s'envola du plateau et atterrit sur le sol, la flasque se renversa et le couvercle se défit, déversant le contenu.

Rogue se jeta en avant et remit la flasque debout avant qu'une trop grande quantité de liquide s'échappe. Il récupéra le pain, ramassa le plateau et le porta sur la table.

Hermione, encore terrorisée, alla renifler la flasque.

« De la soupe ? Oh, merci mon Dieu ! » bredouilla-t-elle, ne sachant pas si c'était pour la nourriture qu'elle disait cela, ou à cause du soulagement qu'ils ne soient pas venus pour les emporter.

« Nous allons devoir utiliser le verre. » Il versa de la soupe dans leur verre à eau et le lui tendit.

Elle prit quelques gorgées. C'était tiède, mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle lui tendit ensuite le verre.

« J'en prendrai après.» dit-il en arrachant un morceau de pain.

« Non, nous en prendrons chacun notre tour. » Quand il la regarda, elle approcha un peu plus le verre de lui. « Allez, ne soyez pas bête. Vous avez au moins aussi faim que moi. »

Ils mangèrent.

L'estomac de Hermione n'était pas comblé, mais au moins, elle n'était plus affamée : elle prit un dernier morceau de pain et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

Il reposa le couvercle sur la flasque. Ils n'avaient pas tout mangé, même s'ils en avaient envie. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait d'en garder, ne sachant pas quand ils seraient nourris la prochaine fois.

Quelque chose d'humide tomba sur sa tête et elle leva les yeux.

« Oh, non ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond, incrédule : de la neige entrait par un trou dans la fenêtre et tombait sur le lit.

« Aidez-moi à déplacer le lit vers l'autre côté de la cellule. » dit-il en se saisissant d'un bout.

Elle prit l'autre et ils le déplacèrent ensemble, puis ils s'y assirent lourdement, côte à côte.

« J'espère vraiment que vous avez raison : que ce n'est _pas_ un présage. » dit-elle doucement.

« Moi aussi, Miss Granger. Moi aussi. »

_A suivre..._

* * *

_La suite ce week-end..._


	5. Etouffée et blanchie par la neige

**Et m... zut! J'avais répondu à toutes les reviews mais ça a planté et j'ai tout perdu! Alors je m'excuse mais franchement j'ai la flegme de tout refaire! Donc je vais répondre rapidement: merci à jwulee, Melindra, bee orchid** _(non ça sera pas fini désolée!)_, **Moony.62** _(contente de te revoir!)_, **bohemio, virg05, Mikishine **_(ah, quatre mille mètres c'est mieux!lol! merci "pour les droits de l'homme"! j'ai changé, je ne comprends pas que je n'y ai pas pensé!),_** Chaya, diabella** _(c'est pour le chapitre 8!)_, **Ripper** _(obsédée! lol! C'est au chapitre 8, tsss!),_ **Brynhild/Elnath**_ (ah quand même!lol)_, **Keana **_(en fait la bataille n'est pas finie :-) )_ , **angelinadelacour, sabrinafandelp et Wendy Malfoy**_ (t'es à Poufsoufffffffffffle! Ouuuaaaiiiis! Mdr!)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 Etouffée et blanchie par la neige**

**19h-20h.** Au moins, le lit était un peu plus agréable sous ses fesses que ne l'avait été le sol. Elle était assise au fond, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

La neige, qui rentrait toujours par la fenêtre, ne les atteignait pas, mais le froid supplémentaire qui l'accompagnait, si.

Mais comment pouvait-elle se plaindre ? Harry, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres étaient dehors, en train de se battre pour leurs vies. Ce serait un miracle s'ils survivaient tous.

Lesquels seraient encore là quand tout cela serait fini ? Pas beaucoup si Voldemort gagnait. Harry serait certainement mort...

Elle se sentit s'enfoncer encore plus dans ses idées morbides, terrifiée de voir la facilité avec laquelle elles pourraient bien devenir réalité.

Et le Professeur Dumbledore ? Il avait beau être un sorcier très puissant, il était aussi très vieux. Elle avait remarqué récemment qu'il avait l'air très las. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il avait le pouvoir de repousser les attaques de Voldemort, mais en avait-il encorela courage?

Elle ne pouvait imaginer un monde sans le Professeur Dumbledore.

Ou Harry.

Ou n'importe lequel de ses amis...

Mais de toute façon, si Voldemort l'emportait, elle ne serait pas là pour _voir_ un monde sans Harry ou Ron...

« Professeur, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'ont pas tuée ? »

Il était assis devant elle, sur le bord du lit, la tête dans les mains. A ses mots, il se redressa et tourna légèrement la tête.

« J'imagine qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de vous garder en vie, par précaution. Si la bataille ne se déroule pas selon les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous pourrez être sa monnaie d'échange. »

Elle ravala la bile qui était montée dans sa gorge.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il me retiendra en otage pour atteindre Harry ? »

« Si c'est nécessaire, oui. »

« Mais ça ne doit pas arriver ! Harry ne doit pas se préoccuper de _moi_. Il doit faire n'importe quoi pour gagner... je suis factice. »

« Vous savez que Potter ne verra pas les choses comme ça. Vous êtes très proches tous les deux, il me semble. »

« C'est mon meilleur ami... et je suis très fière de pouvoir dire ça ! Mais je ne devrais même pas _commencer_ à être _éventuellement_ prise en considération quand il y a tellement de choses en jeu. OH ! _Je m'en veux_ tellement de m'être faite prendre aussi rapidement. J'ai été si _stupide_ ! »

« Vous ne devriez pas être si dure avec vous-même. » dit-il en se levant et en commençant à arpenter la cellule de long en large. « Les Mangemorts sont impitoyables, méticuleux et sournois. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillée, pour avoir survécu en ayant été si souvent confrontée à eux. »

Elle le regarda et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer l'époque où _lui _avait été un Mangemort. Elle essaya de se le représenter en train de courir dans Poudlard, se battant contre elle, Harry et Dumbledore, causant mort et destruction comme les autres Mangemorts.

Quelle que soit la manière dont il traitait tout le monde, aussi grossier et méchant qu'il avait toujours été, aussi froid et sans cœur qu'il paraissait, l'image n'allait pas du tout avec lui.

Oui, il avait toujours donné l'impression d'être à la frontière du mal ; que si cette marque sur son bras brûlait assez fort, il répondrait à l'appel ; mais pourtant elle sentait que c'était quelqu'un de respectable au fond ; elle sentait un grand sens de la loyauté.

Qu'avait-il dit plus tôt ?

_Nous faisons tous des choses étranges à l'adolescence._

Sans doute être devenu un Mangemort avait été l'une de ces choses. Elle ne savait pas quand il l'était devenu, ni combien de temps. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'un jour, pour une raison mystérieuse, il s'était détourné, et avait rejoint le Professeur Dumbledore.

« C'est que c'est si frustrant et effrayant de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe. » dit-elle « Le plus tôt que nous saurons, c'est quand cette porte s'ouvrira enfin et que nous verrons qui se tient de l'autre côté. »

Elle le regarda faire demi-tour quand il atteignit le mur et repartir une nouvelle fois dans l'autre sens.

« Je crois que nous saurons avant si Potter a réussi à battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y aura un signe. »

« Quel genre de signe ? »

« Je ne sais pas... mais nous le saurons quand nous le verrons. _Si_ nous le voyons. »

Elle l'observa alors qu'il continuait à marcher de long en large.

« Vous voudriez récupérer votre cape un moment ? » proposa-t-elle. Il devait être frigorifié.

« Non, gardez-la. Vous avez moins de vêtements que moi. »

Il passa de nouveau devant elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites les cent pas comme un tigre, alors ? »

« J'essaie tout simplement de conserver ma circulation sanguine. »

« Oh. »

Il passa devant elle encore quelques fois, le visage grave et concentré.

« Vous êtes sûr que _ça va _? »

« _OUI_, Miss Granger. » répondit-il d'un ton irrité « _Ça va_ parfaitement. »

Il s'arrêta, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent en signe de défaite alors qu'il soupirait :

« Très bien... Pour reprendre vos paroles, Miss Granger, "j'ai besoin de faire pipi" »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Dois-je demander au gardien si je peux attendre dehors pendant que le monsieur se soulage ? »

Il la fixa d'un air furieux pendant un instant, avant d'abandonner et d'élever les coins de sa bouche en un minuscule sourire réticent.

« Non... mais c'est maintenant à votre _tour_ de chanter. » Il fit un geste de la main, lui indiquant de se retourner.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le mur le plus éloigné.

Oh, Seigneur ! Elle savait maintenant ce qu'il avait voulu dire : elle n'avait pas chanté depuis l'école primaire.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles :

'_Oh, Danny boy, the drums, the drums are calling,_

_From glen to glen and down the mountain side;_

_The summer's gone, and all the leaves are falling;_

_'Tis ye, 'tis ye must go, and I must bide._

_But come ye back when summer's in the meadow,_

_Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow;_

_'Till I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow;_

_Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so._

_But if ye come when all the flowers are dying,_

_And I am dead, as dead I well may be._

_Ye'll come and find the place where I am lying,_

_And kneel and say an 'Ave' there for me._

_And I shall hear, 'though soft ye tread above me._

_And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be._

_If ye'll not fail to tell me that ye love me,_

_Then I shall sleep in peace until ye come to me.'_ (1)

Une larme avait coulé de chacun de ses yeux et le dernier vers avait été prononcé d'une voix un peu chevrotante.

« Y avait-il une raison pour choisir celle-ci en particulier ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« C'est la préférée de maman... » Sa voix se cassa et sa gorge se serra.

Elle regarda fixement le mur.

**20h-21h.** Elle pleurait.

En général, quand une élève pleurait devant lui c'était parce qu'il s'était montré vexant, et honnêtement, il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Si l'élève concernée avait une approche complètement imbécile et superficielle de ses cours, c'était franchement tout ce qu'elle méritait.

Mais là c'était différent. C'était _elle_. Et ils se trouvaient dans _cette_ situation.

C'était bien sûr une réaction typique face au danger de penser à sa mère. Il se souvint avoir lu une étude sur des gens ayant survécu à un grave danger. Pratiquement tout le monde (jeune ou vieux) avait admis vouloir ou penser à sa mère à un moment ou à un autre pendant la situation de crise.

Il la regardait, immobile, les bras pendant inutilement le long de son corps. Il ne s'était jamais senti si émotionnellement inapproprié de sa vie. Il eut grande envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la consoler, d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ; mais il se retint, incapable de le faire.

Qui était l'imbécile là ?

Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver quelque chose à faire.

« Le venin d'un cobra, 7g de griffe de tatou en poudre et trois gouttes de sève de _Sonchus oleracus_ ? »

Elle porta la main à son visage, essuya ses larmes et renifla avant de répondre.

« _Imtemperis Vocis_ : une potion qui fait crier involontairement des obscénités à celui qui la boit. »

« Une concoction de _Myosotis_, de _Daucus carota_ et d'ailes de libellules séchées, mise à infuser pendant cinq heures lors de l'équinoxe du printemps ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui. Au moins ne pleurait-elle plus.

« Une potion basique pour recouvrer la mémoire. » répondit-elle.

« Et qu'ajouteriez-vous si vous vouliez fouiller dans le subconscient ? »

« La cornée hachée d'un python et... une goutte de Veritaserum... en prenant bien soin de remuer à fond le Veritaserum. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Des quantités identiques de _Farina, Saccharon _et_ Butyrum_, mélangé à deux _Pullus Ovum_ ? » (2)

Elle cligna des yeux puis fit un petit rire.

« Les ingrédients pour une génoise ! »

Elle alla se rasseoir sur le lit avec un grand sourire.

« Je n'aurais jamais crû que vous sachiez faire une génoise, Professeur. »

« Ma mère était la scribe d'une sorcière qui publiait des livres de recettes et des livres de potions. » dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit. « Ma mère était souvent... malade et incapable de travailler ; je recopiais les brouillons pour elle... »

Il s'interrompit, surpris. Pourquoi diable lui racontait-il cela ?

« Alors c'est de là que vient votre connaissance des potions ? »

« A l'origine, oui. »

« Et des génoises... » Elle lui sourit.

« Mes Fondants du Chaudron (3) avaient un joli succès aussi. » Il lui rendit un minuscule sourire.

« Mes parents sont dentistes, mais je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en dents. »

« Et pourtant vous absorbez littéralement le savoir dans tous les autres domaines et vous une approche de vos études très mature. »

« _"Une vieille tête sur de jeunes épaules" _est la façon dont je suis souvent décrite. Mes parents ne me parlent jamais comme si j'étais une enfant. Ils essayent toujours de m'inclure dans les décisions, et ils me demandent mon opinion sur beaucoup de choses. Bien sûr, il y eu des moments où je me suis comportée comme une gamine, mais je pense que leur attitude a influencé ma façon de penser. » Elle le regarda. « Est-ce que... Est-ce que votre mère est toujours en vie ? »

« Non. »

« Vous... Vous avez encore de la famille ? »

Il la regarda.

« Je pense que vous devriez vous reposer. »

_A suivre..._

oOo§oOo

(1)J'ai laissé la version originale parce que la traduction ne peut pas conserver les rimes. Mais j'ai trouvé cette chanson très belle, donc je vous mets là une traduction vite fait mal fait, mais qui vous permettra de comprendre le sens global. (et le titre du chapitre)

Oh, Danny, les tambours, les tambours appellent  
De vallée en vallée, et le long de la montagne  
L'été est fini et toutes les feuilles tombent  
Tu dois partir, et je dois attendre  
Mais reviendras-tu quand l'été sera dans la prairie  
Ou quand la vallée sera étouffée et blanchie par la neige ?  
Je serai là, à la lumière ou dans l'ombre  
Oh Danny, oh Danny, je t'aime tant  
Mais si tu reviens au moment où les fleurs meurent  
Et que je suis morte, car je pourrais bien l'être  
Tu iras trouver l'endroit où je repose  
Et tu t'agenouilleras et tu diras un « Ave » pour moi  
Et je t'entendrai, aussi discrètement que tu marcheras au-dessus de moi  
Et tous mes rêves se réchaufferont et seront plus doux  
Si tu parviens à me dire que tu m'aimes  
Alors je pourrais reposer en paix jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoignes.

Mouais, ça donne mieux en anglais, comme toujours... ;-) carrément, lol

(2) Je n'ai jamais fait de latin, mais bon, je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin ;-) ! Bon, au cas où : farine, sucre, beurre et deux oeufs de poule ;-)

(3) en anglais, « cauldron cake » ; au début je pensais que c'était un jeu de mots de Severusgirl, parce que « génoise » se dit « sponge-cake » (gâteau éponge), mais je lui ai demandé et en fait ces gâteaux existent dans le livre et apparaissent dans le tome 1, au chapitre « Le quai 9 ¾ », et la version française c'est "fondant du chaudron"

* * *

_La suite lundi ou mardi. Merci énormément pour vos reviews, je ne manquerai pas d'en parler à Severusgirl!_


	6. C'est juste un moyen de survie

**bee orchid: **allez, si t'es sage et que tu laisses des reviews à chaque chapitre, je t'enverrai la fin de la fic:-) Je devrais peut-être pas dire ça devant tout le monde moi...lol  
**Satai Nad:** euh...youpi?lol  
**Ripper de la Blackstaff:** tu le fais exprès? J'ai dit trois fois qu'il y avait 10 chapitres et que j'avais fini, aaaargh! Le chapitre 8 c'est pour vendredi je pense ;-)  
**jwulee:** marchi bien! Des compensations? Mmmmmh... je te propose un Fudge à la crème du Devonshire! ;-) (ils ont de ces noms franchement...)  
**Melindra:** mais de rien, j'aime les traductions, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'arrêterais. Quoi? Parce que j'ai un retard immense dans mes fics à moi? Snif, c'est vrai! Bouhouhou...  
**Always Hope:** Voui, ce passage est joli! Merci pour la review.  
**Isa-Sijn:** tiens même toi tu fais des fautes de frappe dans tes pseudos, tssss! A moins que t'ais encore changé?lol! Ah je viens de voir ton autre review: bah non, t'as encore changé, tssss! Merci, espèce de future obsédée! (future?lol)  
**Crazymarie:** merci beaucoup! Oh, une mise à jour tous les deux jours, je ne dois pas trop chagriner ton impatience quand même :-)  
**kawaii-Shina:** oui il y a des scènes bien marrantes dans cette fic, c'est une des raisons qui ont fait que je l'ai traduite (l'autre c'est une scène trop belle dans le dernier chapitre, snif!) Pas grave si t'as pas lu mes fics, lol! Si un jour l'envie te prend, elles sont toujours sur le site ;-)  
**virg05:** quoi, seulement ton copyright? oh ben je ne te réponds pas alors, na:-p  
**Keana:** et il va continuer sur sa lancée... :-)  
**diabella:** peut-être même _trop_ humain! merci  
**Yliryo:** merci beaucoup! Je mets à jour tous les deux jours environ :-)  
**Wendy Malfoy:** héhé, tu t'endors sur le clavier, c'est pas très flatteur ça! lol! Merci pour les deux reviews. Pour la fic j'ai écrit un autre paragraphe, je ne sais pas si Isa te l'as passé. Vous continuerez sans moi. En attendant, va sur le forum toi:-)  
**cocotte:** merci! Comment ça finit? Héhé, mystère... ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** **C'est juste un moyen de survie**

« Me reposer ? Je ne peux pas me reposer ? »

« Vous n'avez pas dû beaucoup dormir la nuit dernière ? »

« C'est vrai. Je pense qu'il devait être trois ou quatre heures du matin quand Voldemort a attaqué. »

« Pourriez-vous _s'il vous plaît_ éviter d'utiliser ce nom ? »

« Excusez-moi, Professeur... j'oublie à chaque fois. » Elle rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses doigts, qui tripotaient les bords de la cape. « En fait, je trouve ça très... _facile_ d'oublier que... autrefois vous avez été... que vous portez la marque. »

« C'est... c'est très... généreux de votre part de dire cela, Miss Granger. »

Suivit un silence qui avait besoin d'être comblé.

« Harry se bat depuis environ dix-neuf heures... »

« Le Directeur a dû créer des diversions et maintenu Potter à l'écart du Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi longtemps que possible. L'Ordre est certainement venu aider... et quelle que soit mon opinion personnelle sur Lupin et Moody, je dois reconnaître que ce sont des sorciers exceptionnels... comme tous les membres de l'Ordre d'ailleurs. »

« Vous inclus ! »

Il eut un sourire en coin et baissa la tête.

« Moi inclus. Et vous n'avez jamais vu le Professeur McGonagall en colère. »

« Si, » dit-elle « la nuit où Dolores Ombrage a attaqué Hagrid. Je pense que le Professeur McGonagall pourrait terrasser ses ennemis d'un seul coup d'œil...oh, désolée, Professeur : je dépasse encore les bornes, c'est ça ? »

« Non. » dit-il calmement « J'ai subi le regard furieux de Minerva plusieurs fois. Je sais exactement de quoi vous parlez. »

« J'ai déjà vu le professeur Dumbledore faire de la magie en agitant simplement la main. C'est quelque chose que vous pouvez faire ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je peux apporter de la lumière dans cette cellule... » dit-il, parcourant la pièce du regard « Ce qui ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. » Il agita la main et éclaira la pièce d'une lueur tremblotante bienvenue. « Mais malheureusement, pas de chaleur. Seulement des sorts de base. »

Elle le regarda et ne put empêcher une pointe de déception de la traverser. Pour une quelconque raison, elle avait imaginé qu'il avait un grand pouvoir à sa disposition. Il dégageait toujours une aura d'énergie, certes différente de celle de Dumbledore, mais qui pouvait tout de même se sentir à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans une pièce.

Il dut voir ce qu'elle pensait dans ses yeux, car une brève ombre de vexation assombrit un instant son visage.

« _J'ai_ effectivement un vaste savoir en magie noire qui pourrait servir à retarder toute tentative de nous faire du mal. Si un petit sorcier ordinaire vient nous chercher, je pourrai m'en occuper ; mais sans arme, je ne ferai pas le poids contre un Lucius Malfoy avec sa baguette. On a besoin de pouvoirs très spécifiques pour les choses d'importance majeure. Le Directeur est un sorcier très puissant. »

Il y eut soudain un coup très lourd contre la porte.

Ils sursautèrent. Hermione poussa un cri et porta la main à sa gorge. Rogue se retourna pour faire face à la porte, les sens en alerte.

Rien.

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

Ils restèrent là, dans un silence assommant, avant de lâcher de longs soupirs. Ils se regardèrent, voyant chacun le soulagement sur le visage de l'autre.

Hermione avala sa salive.

« Je ne sais pas si je me rendrais avec dignité ou si je me battrais jusqu'à la fin... »

« Ça n'en arrivera peut-être pas là... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous feront... si... »

« S'il vous plaît, Miss Granger, ne pensez pas à ça. »

« Non... je pense que j'ai besoin de m'y préparer. Vous croyez qu'ils nous tueront en même temps ou chacun notre tour ? »

« Miss Granger... »

« Je suppose que le sortilège Doloris nous achèvera... mais il existe plein d'autres sorts qu'ils pourraient utiliser avant... »

« Miss Granger, je vous interdis de continuer à parler de ça... » l'avertit-il.

« Je crois qu'une fois que ça commence on n'a plus qu'à prier pour que ça s'arrête vite, mais même un instant doit paraître une éternité... »

« _Si vous voulez vraiment savoir,_ » cracha-t-il soudain, les yeux brillant de dépit, une fine ligne de transpiration scintillant au-dessus de sa lèvre « _je_ suis destiné à une mort lente et douloureuse entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'avoir trahi, tandis que_ vous_, vous serez tuée par le dernier Mangemort a avoir abusé de vous. Vous êtes contente maintenant que vous nous avez tous les deux forcés à y penser ? »

**22h-23h.**

Il crut qu'elle allait vomir.

Elle se leva prestement, le visage mortellement pâle.

Il n'aurait pas dû dire cela ; il n'aurait pas dû dire cela.

« Miss Granger, je... »

« Non ! Non ! Je pensais qu'ils me tueraient... qu'ils me tortureraient et me tueraient... » Sa voix était instable et grimpait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. « Mais pas _ça_... pas _ça_... » Elle se rua sur la porte et commença à la marteler. « Je veux sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Je m'en fous si j'en meurs, mais laissez-moi sortir... n'importe quelle mort serait mieux que... Oh, mon Dieu ! Il doit y avoir un moyen d'essayer de nous échapper, comme ça ils nous tueront tout de suite... »

Il se leva et s'avança vers elle.

Elle tomba à genoux et tâtonna la petite trappe au bas de la porte.

« Je pourrais peut-être me faufiler par là... Je perdrai un peu de peau, mais... »

Il s'inclina et attrapa son bras, la forçant à se relever. Elle hurla et se tourna vers lui, une panique pure s'affichant sur son visage alors qu'elle commençait à lui donner des coups.

« Vous savez tout ça parce que vous étiez l'un d'eux ! » lui cria-t-elle « L'homme le plus sombre et malfaisant de cette Terre... vous avez sûrement fait tout ce qu'ils font... »

Il immobilisa ses bras, l'empêchant de continuer à le frapper.

« Miss Granger... » Il éleva la voix.

« Non, lâchez-moi... » cria-t-elle, hystérique « Vous êtes l'un d'eux... ne me touchez pas... »

« Miss Granger... »

Elle luttait contre lui, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas la lâcher. Il devait la calmer, sans pour cela devoir la gifler.

« Miss... » il s'interrompit « Hermione," dit-il doucement, la regardant droit dans les yeux « Hermione. »

Elle le regarda également, et ses mouvements frénétiques s'affaiblirent rapidement. Puis son visage se décomposa et elle s'effondra contre lui, sanglotant.

Il ne réfléchit même pas. Ses bras l'entourèrent immédiatement et il la soutint alors qu'elle pleurait sa souffrance et sa peur.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots diminuent peu à peu et qu'il se retrouve avec la joue appuyée sur le dessus de sa tête, en train de lui caresser les cheveux, dans l'unique intention de la calmer.

« Je suis tellement désolée. » murmura-t-elle finalement.

« Moi aussi. J'aurais dû me taire. »

« Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit... »

« Je sais... Ce que vous avez dit plus tôt, à propos du fait d'oublier, fait plus que compenser, croyez-moi. »

« Je n'agis pas comme un bébé en général, c'est juste... »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez autre chose que courageuse. »

Un court silence. Elle hoqueta plusieurs fois contre son torse.

« Vous avez remarqué, » dit-elle doucement « il fait plus chaud quand on est blottis comme ça l'un contre l'autre. »

« J'ai remarqué, oui. »

« C'est vrai que c'est une technique de survie de base : la chaleur corporelle et tout ça. Des gens ont survécu à des blizzards en se serrant les uns contre les autres. »

« Venez vous asseoir. » lui dit-il avant qu'elle puisse se lancer dans une nouvelle leçon.

Il l'amena vers le lit et ils s'assirent tous deux dans le sens de la longueur, leurs dos contre l'appui-tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il en la voyant déboutonner la cape et l'enlever.

« Je partage. »

Elle les recouvrit tous deux de la cape puis se réinstalla et passa ses bras autour de lui. Il fit de même avec elle.

« Ça ne va pas marcher... » dit-elle

« Vous allez avoir une crampe au bras... »

« Et nos dos ne sont pas couverts : ils vont geler. Je pense que la seule solution c'est de s'allonger. »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui.

« C'est juste un moyende survie. »

Il avait survécu jusque-là ; il n'avait pas eu de pensée déplacée. La seule chose qui l'avait intéressé c'était de la calmer. Il était certain de pouvoir y arriver.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et ajustèrent la cape, puis se blottirent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

« De quoi on parle ? »

« De rien, Miss Granger. Vous devez vous reposer. »

« Vous m'avez appelée Hermione il y a quelques minutes. »

« C'était pour vous calmer. »

« Je sais, mais... ça vous dérangerait de m'appeler Hermione, juste le temps que nous sommes ici ? Cela pourrait apporter quelque chose de... personnel à cet... endroit. »

« Très bien, si ça peut vous aider à vous sentir mieux... Hermione. »

« Et... est-ce qu'on peut parler s'il vous plaît? Je dois me sortir... des choses... de la tête. »

Il avait le nez dans ses cheveux. Ils sentaient les fleurs exotiques et les épices.

Cela lui rappela ce cours de potions, où ses cheveux s'étaient pris dans son bouton. Ç'avait été très embarrassant. Quelques jours seulement après qu'il l'ait vue sortir de la salle de bains.

Il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Quand il s'était approché de sa table, au lieu de s'arrêter à côté pour inspecter le chaudron, il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de regarder par dessus son épaule. On ne se refuse rien... Il avait juste voulu voir jusqu'où il osait s'approcher d'elle. Mais il n'avait bien sûr pas prévu que ses cheveux s'emmêleraient dans sa tunique.

Il n'avait pas pu les démêler assez vite : plus il avait essayé, plus elle s'était rapprochée, jusqu'à être appuyée contre lui. Son attitude habituellement glaciale avait déserté son corps. La sueur était sortie de chaque pore de sa peau, comme si cet incident avait été d'une nature intime. Il lui semblait qu'il lui avait adressé une remarque acerbe, soulignant que c'était sa faute, quand à ce moment-là...

L'odeur de ses cheveux était montée à ses narines, et il avait pensé à Aphrodite...

Elle se blottit un peu plus et émit un bref ronronnement de bien-être.

« Professeur... je suis navrée que vous ayez été attrapé mais... je suis heureuse que vous soyez là avec moi. Je pense que toute seule, je serais devenue folle. »

« Et de votre côté, vous avez aidé à garder un esprit léger. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux et, sans réfléchir, les renifla et avança les lèvres dans l'intention d'embrasser le haut de sa tête. Il était à un doigt de déposer son baiser quand il s'arrêta, choqué par ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire. Il s'écarta, espérant qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué.

Merde !

Il devait se contrôler.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas le besoin lubrique qui avait assailli son corps plus tôt ; non, ça, il arrivait à le contrôler efficacement, mais il y avait autre chose...

Un désir de la protéger, de la mettre en sécurité et... ce n'était pas une conséquence des quelques heures passées. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand son subconscient se libéra soudainement et qu'il se rendit compte que cela bouillonnait en lui depuis quelques temps.

Quand ?

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire.

Retour deux ans plus tôt. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait révélé son existence au Ministère de la Magie. La nuit où Black était mort.

Elle avait été blessée ; hospitalisée.

Dans l'intimité de la nuit, il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie, pour voir comment elle allait. C'était, à son grand désarroi, sa meilleure élève. Elle excellait en Potions, comme lui l'avait fait à son âge. Il y avait un plaisir particulier (et caché) à avoir une élève si attentive, si intéressée et avide d'apprendre.

Il ne s'était jamais inquiété de la santé d'un élève auparavant. Madame Pomfresh avait été visiblement choquée quand il s'était glissé dans la salle.

Il avait été autorisé à la voir. Elle était sans connaissance, bien sûr, et la voir ainsi étendue sur un lit d'hôpital, pâle, immobile et... courageuse... blessée par quelque chose qui lui-même avait été autrefois, avait remué quelque chose en lui... quelque chose qu'il s'était empressé de refouler...

Jusqu'à ce que "la nuit d'Aphrodite" vienne apporter une toute nouvelle dimension à tout ça...

Il savait maintenant que si des mains hostiles ouvraient cette porte quand tout serait fini, il l'éloignerait d'eux le plus longtemps possible : il se battrait avec les poings s'il le fallait, pour essayer de l'empêcher d'être blessée. La protéger jusqu'à la fin.

« Déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un de qui vous n'auriez pas dû ? »

« Hein ? » Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« La chanson des Buzzcocks que j'ai fredonnée tout à l'heure, pendant que vous... c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait. »

« Oh. » Elle reposa sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux un moment.

Il avait nettement plus chaud.

_A suivre..._


	7. Conversation sur oreiller

**jwulee: **comment ça finit? Il reste quatre chapitres ne pleure pas! Ah, le chapitre? Argh, malheureusement je ne peux pas faire des chapitres de 40 pages! ;-) Dis donc tu serais pas exigente toi? lol! Merci pour ta review!  
**Ripper:** Nan, s'il l'avait baffée elle aurait porté plainte auprès du gêolier qui lui aurait envoyé un Aavda Kedavra dans la têteet on aurait pas eu droit au lemon du prochain chapitre! Oh, oui, ça me dit bien de bêta reader! J'aurais le temps, même si je suis une femme très occupée...hum... ;-) Pour ta 2ème review: oh comment elle me parle elle? Tu veux pas trois chapitres par jour aussi! lol!  
**Matol:** merci! Biz  
**kawaii-Shina:** ah oui c'est vrai je dois répondre à toutes tes reviews! lol! Alors, pour celle-ci, merci! Pour "Blank Slate", merci beaucoup, même si le mérite revient à Auror Borealis (dis donc tu l'as lue vachement vite au fait!lol) ; moi j'aime assez les fics où Harry est homosexuel, ça évite qu'on me le case avec Hermione!lol! Pour "comment capturer un S.", tu découvriras avant la fin de l'été ce qu'il en est de l'accoutrement de Hermione ;-), je traîne beaucoup dans le prochain chapitre mais j'espère m'y remettre vite! Pour "Dernier tango...", merci beaucoup! Moi ce que j'aime plutôt c'est la fin. Pour "erreurs à répétition", nan, j'en ai définitivement fini avec les 100 mots, je tourne en rond!lol! Eh ben dis donc, merci d'être passée sur toutes ces fics! Il t'en reste plus que 4!lol! Marchi!  
**CrazyMarie:** Voui ils sont meugnooons! lol! Merci!  
**Bee orchid: **3 reviews? C'est du harcèlement! lol! Merci! Mdr, je viens de comprendre que c'était pour prendre de l'avance sur les prochains chapitres! ptdr! Bah merci, et pas de problème, je te l'enverrai samedi. Si tu ne l'as pas samedi en fin d'aprem envois-moi un mail pour que j'y pense.  
**Mikishine:** "aujourd'hui, dans la vie de Mikishine..." lol! Arrête de me jeter des fleurs je vais finir par plus rentrer dans mes tongs! lol! Nan désolée ça ne sera pas fini pour samedi, mais le chapitre 8 (et accesoirement le lemon), c'est vendredi, et si j'y pense je t'enverrai les deux derniers chapitres. (y'a déjà bee orchid qui m'a demandé, je vais finir par passer commande!lol) Oui, cette fic est fantastique au niveau de la personnalité de Severus. Même si je l'imagine complètement insensible, y compris aux charmes de Hermione, la vision que Severusgirl donne dans cette fic me plaît beaucoup. Oui tu as la palme! lol! Quoique faudra que je vérifie sur "comment capturer un S."... Pour l'espace ça doit être feufeu qui a déconné, mais pour le "m'" je crois que je ne l'avais pas mis. Mais en relisant c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre en fait... Faudra que je reformule. Merci! Biz  
**Melindra:** Merci! Pour l'illustration au début je ne comprenais pas de quoi tu parlais. Tu veux dire mon fond d'écran? Oui il est très beau, mais désolée je ne sais plus du tout où je l'ai trouvé:-( Mais si tu veux je pourrai te l'envoyer par mail! Biz  
**virg05:** tsss, toutes des obsédées! lol! Au fait, "les déesses de minuit" est en ligne! Biz  
**Kiki:** merci!  
**Yliryo:** merci! Et merci à Severusgirl pour ce "pur bonheur"! ;-)  
**Isa-Syn:** ouais log toi, toi, c'est mieux ;-)! Tss, encore une obsédée qui veut de l'action! Mais un peu de romantisme que diable! lol! Merci!  
**Satai Nad:** lol! Dans mon prochain mail je demanderai à l'auteur, mais je pense que ce groupe a vraiment existé et que donc il faut mieux laisser la version originale.  
**theslayer:** héhé, ce n'est qu'une traduction je te rappelle, c'est Severusgirl qui a de l'imagination! ;-) Merci pour la review!  
**Wendy Malfoy:** m'en fous de ton Drayry, tu files sur le forum et en vitesse, didju! lol! Merci bien! Biz!

* * *

_Oups ! Je me suis aperçue que Brynhild avait oublié de m'envoyer la version corrigée de ce chapitre ! Ou alors c'est moi qui l'ait effacé sans faire gaffe. Dans tous les cas, excusez-moi donc s'il reste des fautes que je n'aurais pas vues ! Brynhild est en vacances jusqu'à mardi, pas de bol, donc je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre jusque là. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Conversation sur oreiller**

**23h-Minuit.**

« Hum, vous étiez un punk-rocker alors ? » dit-elle, incapable de dissimuler le sourire dans sa voix.

« Nooon : j'écoutais juste cette musique à chaque fois que j'étais en dehors de l'école. »

Elle crut percevoir également un soupçon de sourire dans sa voix et s'émerveilla de la différence entre le Professeur Rogue habituel et celui qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui. Evidemment, le fait d'être emprisonné y était pour beaucoup. S'ils s'en sortaient vivants, elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il redeviendrait l'ancien Rogue ; mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son attitude envers _elle _changerait. Après tout, ils avaient chacun fait pipi en la présence de l'autre. (1)

« Je n'aurais pas pu vous imaginer avec des cheveux rouges vifs et une épingle à nourrice dans le nez. »

« J'espère bien que non ! »

Il y eut un court silence bien calculé, puis...

« Vert comme Serpentard, tout de même. »

Elle émit un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait choisir cette chanson ? »

« C'est la première qui m'est passée par la tête. »

« Et l'avez-vous déjà été ? »

« Déjà été quoi ? »

« Déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un de qui vous n'auriez pas dû ? »

Il marqua une pause.

« Est-ce bien une question à poser à un professeur ? »

« C'est juste que vous avez choisi celle-là après toutes ces années... J'ai pensé que ça avait peut-être été une chanson importante pour vous, pour que vous vous en rappeliez encore. »

« Vous êtes vraiment... Il se trouve que je me suis souvenu de celle-là, c'est tout ! »

Elle se redressa un peu pour le regarder.

« Je ne vous crois pas. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire « Je pense que vous avez eu un amour secret. »

« Vous êtes une incurable romantique. Je n'ai rien eu de ce genre. »

Elle se rallongea et laissa passer un court silence avant de reprendre :

« Alors, elle s'appelait comment ? »

« Hermione... » la mit-il en garde.

« Oh, le même nom que moi ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« C'est de la folie ; pourquoi ais-je même... Oui, très bien, il y _avait _quelqu'un, si vous avez vraiment _besoin_ de savoir ; mais plus de questions. Cela appartient au domaine privé. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'auriez pas dû tomber amoureux d'elle ? »

Pendant un minuscule instant, elle crut qu'il allait le lui dire, mais :

« Pourrions-nous changer de sujet s'il vous plaît ? »

Elle frissonna.

« Il fait de plus en plus froid... »

« Oui, j'avais remarqué. »

Elle regarda sa montre.

« Bientôt minuit : ça va encore baisser avant le matin. »

« Mmmmmh, ça pourrait devenir gênant. »

« Dangereux, même. »

Un silence.

« Vous savez, il y a un _autre _moyen de survie... » dit-elle prudemment

« N'y songez même pas. »

« Ça pourrait être la seule solution. »

« Je crois que nous allons tenter le coup sans. »

« Vous savez de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, et il en est hors de question. »

« Bon, j'admet que ce n'est pas très orthodoxe, mais ça pourrait être nécessaire... »

« Pas très orthodoxe, et également pas très convenable. »

« Pas convenable ? »

« Je suis votre _professeur_ ! »

« Oh, alors qu'est-ce qui _serait_ convenable ? Harry gagne et quand ils arrivent pour nous délivrer, ils nous trouvent mort d'hypothermie ? »

« Non : pas convenable s'ils ouvrent cette porte et nous trouvent ensemble au lit, nus. »

« Mais notre chaleur corporelle serait plus efficace... »

« Non ! »

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien, vous savez quoi ? _Je_ suppose que nous allons gagner et _je_ veux survivre pour pouvoir fêter ça... » Elle passa ses mains sous la cape, leva les fesses et se tortilla pour enlever son short. « ... alors je ne vais pas laisser une petite chose comme les convenances se mettre en travers du chemin. » Elle s'assit et fit glisser son haut par dessus sa tête. Elle posa les deux vêtements sur la cape et se réinstalla prestement contre lui.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Vous pouvez me laisser geler toute seule si vous voulez : mais de quoi ça aura l'air à ce moment-là ? »

**Minuit-1h.**

Il ne pouvait plus parler... plus respirer... plus bouger...

En un clin d'œil elle s'était retrouvée...

... à côté de lui... dans le lit... nue !

Et elle voulait qu'il se déshabille aussi !

Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Le meilleur moyen de conserver la chaleur corporelle était en effet d'être en contact avec la peau de l'autre, mais... c'était si... il ne pouvait pas... il serait convoqué devant le ministère si...

... mais elle était maintenant nue et tremblante à côté de lui. Elle allait geler s'il ne... Il _devait_ y avoir une parade. Réfléchis. Réfléchis. Réfléchis.

« Tournez-vous. »

Sans un mot, elle se retourna face au mur. Il sortit du lit, jetant un bref coup d'œil à son dos doux et nu avant de la recouvrir de la cape.

Il se dévêtit rapidement et étendit ses habits sur celle-ci.

« Oh, s'il vous plaît, dépêchez vous : il fait _si_ froid ! »

_Bon, pas de problème jusque là,_ pensa-t-il en regardant vers le bas. Le froid avait tout fait régresser à un état presque invisible.

Il retourna dans le lit, tremblant de froid et...

« Dépêchez-vous, mettez vos bras autour de moi. »

Il fit un mouvement pour s'exécuter, mais s'arrêta net, simultanément conscient de deux choses.

Il ne savait pas trop où il pouvait mettre ses mains en toute sécurité s'il l'enlaçait, et son corps semblait se remettre du froid à une vitesse alarmante.

Il avala sa salive.

Il était maintenant sur un territoire très dangereux. Le grand test.

Cependant, n'avait-il pas été, lui, Severus Rogue, le seul Mangemort capable de fermer son esprit au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? S'il pouvait bloquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son pouvoir, sûrement une femme nue ne...

« Huuum, je pense que nous devrions nous tourner et que _vous_ passiez vos bras autour de moi. »

« D'accord. »

Il se retourna rapidement et elle glissa les bras le long de sa taille.

Il pouvait sentir ses cheveux chatouiller son omoplate ; son souffle sur sa colonne vertébrale et... _Oh Grands Dieux !_ ... ses tétons durcis frottant contre sa peau.

Il ne put empêcher son aine de se souvenir de ses deux magnifiques boutons dressés sous son haut un peu plus tôt dans la soirée...

Il essaya d'ignorer la vague d'excitation de plus en plus grande qui montait en lui.

_Prenez le cerveau du poisson-lune et réduisez-le en une pâte avec deux gouttes de sang de dragon..._

« Professeur ? » dit-elle doucement

« Ui... » il s'éclaircit la gorge « Oui ? »

« Vous savez que ce n'est pas le bon sens ? »

« C'est le _seul_ sens... »

« Oh, ne soyez pas si immature : vos organes vitaux vont geler si vous ne vous tournez pas vers moi. »

Ses organes vitaux ? Son rein gauche n'était pas l'organe vital qui le préoccupait pour le moment.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi : si vous avez encore froid, serrez-vous plus contre mon dos. »

_Pourquoi_ avait-il eu besoin de proposer ça ?

Elle s'était tortillée pour se rapprocher et il pouvait maintenant sentir sa toison pubienne effleurer ses fesses alors qu'elle se pelotonnait contre lui.

_...mettez-la dans un bol en cuivre qui aura été exposé à la lumière de la pleine lune..._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » demanda-t-il sèchement

« Rien du tout. »

« Vous gigotez. »

« Je tremble. »

« Vous ne _pouvez pas_ avoir si froid. » Bon Dieu ! Il était en feu maintenant !

« Si. »

Elle frissonna encore.

Et encore.

Comment diable avait-il pu se mettre dans cette situation ? Ça allait demander toutes ses compétences d'occlumencien.

Il abandonna et se retourna. Il fixa le mur au-dessus de sa tête et se concentra sur une tâche sur une brique en passant ses bras autour d'elle.

_... puis ajoutez trois poils venant de la gorge d'un merle..._

« Ooh ! » Elle poussa un cri aigu.

Il ferma les yeux. Devait-il _vraiment _expliquer ?

« Je vous présente mes excuses, mais c'est la réaction naturelle du corps au fait de se trouver près d'un autre. Je vous jure que ça n'a rien à voir avec vous personnellement. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Une pure réaction instinctive. »

« Une réaction instinctive ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh, quel soulagement ! »

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte avec un grand choc qu'il était déçu d'entendre ces mots. Tout au fond de son esprit, il avait de toute évidence pensé que... _peut-être_, il n'aurait pas eu à combattre son excitation indéfiniment...

« C'est ce qui doit se passer pour moi aussi, alors. » dit-elle

Son sang se figea dans ses veines.

« P... Pardon ? »

« La réaction naturelle de mon corps au fait d'être près d'un autre... »

_Quoi..._

« ... parce que tout d'un coup je me sens très humide entre les jambes... »

Mon Dieu ayez pitié ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

« Oui, » parvint-il à dire malgré la contraction de sa gorge « c'est juste une réaction naturelle. Ignorez-la. »

« C'est très difficile. »

« Essayez de dormir. »

« Surtout avec mes seins serrés contre vous... »

_... FAITES CHAUFFER DANS UN CHAUDRON MOYEN PENDANT QUARANTE MINUTES MINIMUM..._

« ... un peu comme s'ils en avaient besoin... »

« Hermione... »

« Et puis il y a ce lancement... »

« Allez-vous vous _taire_ ? » Il put entendre son propre désespoir dans sa voix.

« ... au creux de mon ventre... »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, pauvre femme, êtes-vous _complètement _naïve ? » s'exclama-t-il, presque avec colère.

Elle leva des grands yeux de biche noisette sur lui.

« ... comme si j'avais vraiment, _vraiment_... besoin que vous... me baisiez. » (2)

Il eut l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Choc immense et excitation inondèrent son corps en entendant de tels mots... une telle proposition... venant de _ses_ lèvres. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et se rendit compte que c'était _lui_ qui avait été naïf. Elle savait _exactement_ ce qu'elle faisait.

C'en était trop pour lui : il n'était pas vraiment un saint, pour commencer...

Il l'attira à lui et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

_A suivre..._

oOo§oOo

(1) Mdr ! Je ne sais pas quel effet ça produit exactement pour un anglais, « to pee », mais je trouve qu'en français, « faire pipi » casse un peu toute l'histoire ! lol ! Mais c'est fait exprès. Je trouve ça mignon ;-)

(2) Oui, le mot est bien « baiser », c'est pas moi qui dérape, et là encore c'est fait exprès :-). Severusgirl a eu plein de réactions dans ses reviews d'ailleurs ;-), mais pas méchantes. Parce que ça fait bizarre dans la bouche de Hermione, c'est vrai.

o§o

_Bon, vous vous doutez que le lemon est pour le prochain chapitre… Vendredi je pense, samedi au plus tard._

_Au fait, je voulais signaler que ça y est, le groupe HRFRHO a commencé à publier ses délires du chat du week-end:-D Le lien vers la (et bientôt les ) fics nullissimes mais déliresques est dans mes auteurs favoris, pseudo HRFRHO. Merci d'aller faire un tout, ça vous prendra 5mn au plus! ;-)_


	8. Si nous devons mourir ce soir

**Melindra:** oh oui, Hermione à coup sur! ;-) Merci pour la review! Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé le site de fonds d'écran, je me demande s'il existe encore...  
**BoB Chiri:** victoire! lol! bon j'espère que ça va continuer à marcher! Voui c'est étrange Hermione qui dit ça, les revieweurs anglais lui en avaient fait part, mais bon... on s'en fout! lol! Biz  
**jwulee:** marchi bien pour cette gentille review! A bientôt! (faut que j'aille voir si t'as mis un nouveau chapitre...)  
**CrazyMarie:** Voui c'est l'inconvénient des chapitres courts, ils passent trop vite! Biz  
**Bee orchid:** oui c'est vrai oùest ta pancarte? lol! Je t'envoie les deux derniers ce soir. Biz  
**diabella:** voui, une serpentard en herbe! ;-) biz  
**cocotte:** oui j'adore le coup des potions, mdr! Chaud tu trouves? Ah ben là ça va être brûlant alors... lemooooon! lol!  
**queudver:** lol, c'est contagieux ton rire! ;-) merci  
**Princess Mononoke San:** merci pour la review! Je vis en Dordogne, pourquoi?  
**Yliryo:** merci beaucoup! et je lui dirai! biz  
**Kiki:** en fait elle ne tremblait pas, elle faisait vraiment exprès de "gigoter", lol! biz et merci  
**Chaya:** tsss, obsédée! ;-) biz  
**Mikishine:** nan en fait pour faire le "su i i i i i i i i te" de isa, il faut mettre des espaces entre les lettres sinon ça marche pas!lol! Quoi, une review de 5 lignes, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ah, tu étais en train d'écrire "extraits de vie"? Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là, finis moi ça et en vitesse, grrrrrr! ;-) Je t'envois la fin ce soir. Biz et merci!  
**bohemio:** merci beaucoup! biz  
**mamieboubou:** bah la voilà ;-)

* * *

**Auteur : **Severusgirl 

**_Merci à Brynhild pour la correction_**

Avertissement : Lemooooooooooooooooon ! lol ! C'est le chapitre NC17.

**Chapitre 8 :** **Si nous devons mourir ce soir**

**Quelque part entre 1h et 3h.**

Elle l'accueillit avidement, consentante, avec une expertise inattendue, le faisant plonger dans des sensations des plus délicieuses. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise lorsque la langue de Hermione pénétra dans sa bouche avant que lui-même n'ait eu le temps de le faire.

Il eut une brève vision de ses yeux, clos par le baiser passionné, qui le fit gémir alors qu'il refermait ses propres yeux et commençait à fondre sous son goût doux et merveilleux, caressant sa langue de la sienne, la repoussant dans sa bouche afin de pouvoir l'explorer et la goûter complètement.

Ce fut si bon quand les bras de la jeune femme enlacèrent sa nuque, l'attirant à elle, le poussant à se déplacer de façon à ce que le haut de son corps soit au-dessus d'elle. Il remarqua que sa main tremblait légèrement en glissant le long de ses courbes, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un de ses magnifiques seins ronds à caresser ; le téton était si dur et dressé qu'il ne put résister à la tentation de le prendre entre ses doigts et de jouer avec.

Elle émit un gémissement profond et se tordit sous lui, se pressant un peu plus fort contre sa main. Il répondit en accentuant sa pression.

Les mains de Hermione courraient dans ses cheveux, puis sur ses épaules, le long de son dos, laissant une traînée de feu partout où elles passaient. Quand elle se glissèrent sous son corps, il éleva d'instinct ses hanches afin de donner à ses doigts fouineurs accès à...

« Non ! »

Il roula sur le côté, le souffle court, les doigts sur l'aile de son nez.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire _bordel _? »

« Je _pense_ que nous étions sur le point de coucher ensemble. » dit-elle serviablement, en s'asseyant.

« Non. Non, c'est mal. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, c'est... c'est... »

« Contre la loi, pour deux adultes consentants... »

« Nous sommes peut-être des adultes consentants, mais vous êtes mon élève. Je suis votre professeur... _ça _c'est contre les règles ! »

« Ces règles n'existeront peut-être plus dans quelques heures... et elles ne s'appliqueront de toute façon plus dans quelques mois... »

« Eh bien elles s'appliquent en ce moment ! » dit-il sèchement, laissant sa frustration prendre le dessus sur lui et le regrettant immédiatement.

Sa réponse flotta dans l'air entre eux deux pendant une ou deux secondes, puis elle soupira.

« S'_il_ gagne ça pourrait être la toute dernière fois que vous couchiez avec quelqu'un, mais, comme vous l'avez souligné, ce ne sera probablement pas _ma_ dernière fois et je préfèrerais avoir au moins _une_ expérience agréable à me rappeler... avec quelqu'un avec qui j'ai _envie_ de le faire, avant de mourir. »

Il la regarda puis se redressa lentement pour lui faire face.

« Vous... vous n'avez aucune autre expérience à vous rappeler ? »

Elle rougit fortement.

« Non. »

« Dieux du ciel ! A quoi vous _pensiez_ ? A quoi _je_ pensais... ? »

« Je pense que je ne veux pas que ma première fois soit forcée par un Mangemort... Je préfèrerais que ce soit de manière consentante, avec vous. »

« Et si Potter gagne ? Qu'est-ce que vous penserez à ce moment-là ? »

Il lui posa la question comme s'il jouait un atout. Elle l'observa pendant un moment, puis leva le menton avec défi et le regarda droit dans les yeux en répondant :

« Que je serais heureuse que ma première fois ait été avec vous. Je veux être avec vous, que l'on gagne ou que l'on perde. »

Pris au dépourvu, il bredouilla :

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle sourit.

« Êtes-vous complètement naïf, Professeur ? »

« En ce moment précis, oui. Et dérouté. » Il se passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux avant de la regarder à nouveau. « Vous alliez... sans me prévenir ? Vous croyez que c'est vraiment juste ? »

Elle rougit encore plus et baissa les yeux sur la cape.

« Je... Je ne voulais pas que vous croyiez que je ne sache pas... »

Il la fixa avec incrédulité.

« Vous vouliez garder l'apparence de "Miss Je Sais Tout", même _là_ ? »

o§o

Son embarras augmenta encore. Avait-elle fait une si grande erreur ?

Elle continua de regarder la cape, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

Il y eut un autre coup terrifiant sur la porte, assez fort pour la faire trembler un instant.

Hermione poussa un cri et ils s'agrippèrent instinctivement l'un à l'autre, leurs visages tournés vers la porte, effrayés de savoir qui était de l'autre côté.

Il leur fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'encore une fois la porte ne s'était pas ouverte. Personne n'était venu les chercher. La bataille continuait.

Ils lâchèrent simultanément de longs soupirs de soulagement. Hermione tremblait, bien qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment si tous les frissons venaient d'elle...

Sa tête reposait maintenant contre la poitrine de Severus : les poils de celui-ci étaient légèrement rêches contre sa joue. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de lui et s'accrochait fermement à son dos. Elle avait une vue rapprochée des courbes de son avant-bras, qui encerclait ses épaules et son dos.

Il la serrait fort et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de transpiration, de peur et d'excitation qui les imprégnait tous les deux. Cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais...

Elle aurait pu rester là pour l'éternité, savourant la proximité de son corps, le contact avec sa peau habituellement cachée, sentant qu'aussi longtemps qu'il resterait avec elle, rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver.

Lentement, elle releva la tête pour le regarder, et pendant un instant elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il avait eu aussi peur qu'elle.

Est-ce que le sexe représentait _vraiment_ l'intimité ultime ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas bien plus intime de partager ses dernières heures avant de mourir ? Les règles étaient-elles encore si importantes maintenant ?

« Ça pourrait être la dernière nuit de notre vie... »

« Je suis parfaitement conscient de cela... » dit-il, le visage très près du sien, les bras serrés autour d'elle.

Elle se plongea dans les yeux qui lui avaient autrefois provoqué des sueurs froides. Maintenant, ils envoyaient des bouffées de chaleur dans tout son corps, enflammant son désir, attisant la passion qui brûlait en elle et qui faisait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle le voulait, presque à en crier...

Elle savait qu'il était au bord de céder à la tentation. Ni règles, ni étiquette ne devaient se mettre en eux ; pas s'ils devaient mourir ce soir...

Comblant la distance qui séparait leur lèvres, elle l'embrassa très doucement, de manière presque virginale, un instant seulement, avant de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

« S'il vous plaît, » murmura-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux « ne laissez pas l'un d'entre _eux_ avoir ça... »

o§o

Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Hermione et ses yeux parcoururent son visage.

Elle rapprocha de nouveau sa bouche et commença à mordiller sa lèvre, passa sa langue dessus, l'humidifia, anéantissant les dernières résistances qui lui restaient.

Il se déplaça de façon à l'embrasser pleinement, la main glissant sur sa nuque pour l'attirer encore plus à lui et pour la soutenir alors qu'il la poussait à se rallonger sur le lit.

A moitié sur elle, il caressa son corps : ses cuisses douces, la courbe de sa hanche, le creux de sa taille, jusqu'à qu'il atteigne une nouvelle fois le sein merveilleusement ferme et avide de sa main.

Il gémit quand sa langue vint lécher l'endroit où son sang pulsait alors qu'elle embrassait son cou, lui brouillant les sens. Il la sentit se presser contre sa main caressante, l'incitant à la toucher plus.

Il fit descendre sa bouche sur son épaule puis alla embrasser son sein. Il prit le magnifique téton durci dans sa bouche et le lécha, le fit rouler entre ses lèvres, le mordilla avec ses dents, sa propre excitation augmentant en entendant les petits bruits orgasmiques que Hermione produisait.

Il écarta doucement ses cuisses avec son genou et elle commença à se frotter contre lui, si, si humide.

Il remonta vers sa bouche en l'embrassant partout. Elle le regarda, et ses yeux étaient tellement remplis de désir qu'il fut presque submergé par le besoin d'être en elle. C'était son fantasme qui se réalisait. Ils étaient là ; c'était réel ; elle était étendue, nue, sous lui, et elle le voulait ; elle le lui _demandait _; mais il avait _quand même_ besoin du consentement final...

« Tu es sûre ? » murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus pour te persuader ? » souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

Elle se déplaça sous lui de manière à ce qu'il soit entièrement au-dessus d'elle, ses genoux de part et d'autre de son corps, le capturant entre ses jambes.

Il sentit un afflux soudain de sang dans son aine quand sa main vint l'entourer et le caresser, l'amenant à elle.

« Absolument rien. » haleta-t-il, étonné par l'assurance de ses gestes.

Il ferma les yeux et commença à pousser doucement, ressentant l'inexplicable bouffée d'orgueil du mâle à être le premier à s'aventurer ici. _(ça doit se formuler autrement je pense. Ça passe comme ça ?)_ Le héros conquérant. Celui dont elle se souviendrait toujours.

Il expira fortement, un long et profond râle lui échappant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose plus excitante que d'ouvrir une vierge...(1) et elle allait suivre juste après...

Et comme si tout ce plaisir ne suffisait pas, il y avait également la réalisation du merveilleux et impossible miracle d'Aphrodite dans ses bras, _le_ désirant autant qu'il la désirait. S'ils devaient mourir ce soir, quel meilleur souvenir pouvait-il emporter ?

o§o

Elle était nerveuse. Evidemment qu'elle l'était. Peu importe combien elle pensait qu'elle était préparée, être pénétrée pour la première fois représentait un choc.

Sa mère lui avait expliqué les mécanismes de la reproduction à l'âge de dix ans, mais, comme les livres, les mécanismes n'expliquaient pas les détails sexuels.

Alors elle avait lu des histoires érotiques, tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver, étudié différentes techniques et comment les appliquer ; le pouvoir de la langue, des lèvres, des yeux. Elle avait même métamorphosé sa brosse à dents en phallus de façon à pouvoir s'entraîner à toucher un homme en produisant le plus grand effet. (2) Elle refusait d'aborder le sexe, peu importe avec qui, sans avoir l'impression de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle avait étudié les méthodes de sexe oral, n'ayant jamais imaginé que la bouche pouvait être utilisée d'une telle manière ; les différentes zones érogènes des hommes et des femmes ; elle avait été stupéfiée d'apprendre qu'un mot salace prononcé au bon moment par une femme pouvait être très érotique pour un homme, et encore plus que ça pouvait marcher sur elle...

Elle s'était autant préparée qu'elle le faisait pour tous ses cours, s'assurant qu'elle pourrait lever la main en classe et répondre correctement ; défiant quiconque de la traiter de cancre quand le moment arriverait.

Oh ! Mais le _moment_ était arrivé et soudain elle ne se sentait _pas_ préparée.

Son professeur, celui envers qui elle avait des pensées cochonnes jour et nuit, celui en qui son oreiller se transformait la nuit quand elle le serrait contre elle, était allongé entre ses cuisses, sur le point de faire ce qu'elle l'avait imaginé faire tant de fois...

Elle s'arma de courage quand il vint à elle, sentant un premier petit coup dans son corps. Elle retint son souffle quand une poussée plus forte la fit sursauter de douleur.

Il embrassa son oreille.

« Je suis désolé... » haleta-t-il « Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. »

« Vous… Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, pas beaucoup... oh, s'il te plaît... »

Il poussa un grognement profond quand elle éleva les hanches vers lui, l'attirant en elle, fermant les yeux et se mordant la lèvre alors qu'il bougeait en elle, l'étirant plus qu'il était humainement possible. Combien y en avait-il encore ! (3)

Il s'arrêta finalement et la regarda, voulant savoir si ça allait pour elle.

Elle haletait à la fois à cause du choc et de l'exaltation d'être ainsi possédée par lui.

« C'est absolument fantastique. » souffla-t-elle, en toute honnêteté. Quand il recommença à se mouvoir en elle, elle gémit de plaisir, des sensations qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginées montant en elle, apaisant sa peur d'origine, facilitant le chemin à son amant.

Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté de telles choses. Elle était maintenant bien loin de tout ce qu'elle avait pu se faire elle-même. Sa bouche chercha désespérément celle de Severus, et quand elles se rejoignirent, le baiser fut aussi profond et délicieux que ses poussées étaient en train de devenir.

Ses hanches commencèrent instinctivement à onduler pour s'accorder à ses mouvements. Son approbation se ressentit dans le fait qu'il accentua la pression du baiser. Elle rompit celui-ci pour pouvoir crier quand une vague plaisir la submergea. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans son dos alors que des sons qu'elle n'avait jamais produits avant sortaient de sa bouche à chaque nouvelle vague, de plus en plus forte.

Le souffle de Severus réchauffa son cou. Sa bouche était contre sa gorge, ses gémissements forts et profonds vibraient contre sa chair, la plongeant dans l'extase. Et, juste au moment où elle pensait ne pas pouvoir ressentir quelque chose de plus fort, elle sentit sa délivrance au plus profond d'elle, ce qui lui fit atteindre un orgasme dévastateur...

_A suivre..._

oOo§oOo

(1)C'est fou ce que j'aime cette expression... mdr ! Poésie, poésie...

(2) Mdr ! Oui je vous laisse mes impressions, vu que moi je ne vais pas laisser de review...lol !

(3) C'est un peu dur à retranscrire : « how much more of him could there be ? » (littéralement: combien pouvait-il y avoir encore de lui ?)


	9. D'une façon ou d'une autre

**_Oups, désolée pour le retard, j'ai oublié de mettre à jour dimanche, et lundi j'ai pas eu le temps (bah je suis rentrée chez moi à 19h et y'avait HP 6 qui m'attendait bien sagement :-D ). Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le dernier sera là dans la semaine, au plus tard samedi.

* * *

_**

**bee orchid:** trop, quoi!lol! de rien pour les chapitres, biz!

**bohemio:** oui un peu mais c'est pas grave ;-)! merci, et j'espère que t'as vu le chapitre 8:-)

**Moony.62:** tu es toute pardonnée:-) Oui j'adore le coup des potions lol! Quand c'est que tu reviens sur le chat hrfrhooooooooo? (sur meuseuneu le samedi soir) Oh mais oui que de suspense, les réponses dans le chapitre ci-dessous... ou le suivant... ou peut-être jamais, mwahahaha! ;-)

**jwulee:** merci de me laisser des gentilles reviews à chaque fois! j'ai pas encore lu ton nouveau chapitre, faut absolument que j'y pense! biz

**Mikishine:** oui c'est pour ça que le 4000 n'était pas passé, bravo! mdr! Yeeeeeeeees! Bientôit extraits de vie! happy face lol! Merci pour les correc du chapitre 9, je change ça! (lol pour "Mafoy", même si je prononce de toute façon "Mafoye" dans ce cas) J'ai du bon professeuricide si tu veux ;-D ! Meuh oui tu peux dire "c'est trop beau" parce que...c'est trop beau!lol! Merci pour les reviews et commentaires et je transmettrai à Severusgirl (enfin quand j'aurai des nouvelles parce qu'elle a dû être traumatisée par le dernier chapitre en anglais que je lui ai envoyé à corriger!mdr!)

**Princesse Mononoke San:** il est trop long ton pseudo!lol! Euh des expressions québécoises, t'es sûre? Bah on doit avoir les mêmes en France alors! lol! biz

**Yliryo:** merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture de ce chapitre et de HP6 (je l'ai enfin! ouiiiiiiiiiii!lol)

**Chaya:** raaa, il te reste plus qu'à les publier alors! ;-) biz

**Ripper:** mdr! bah c'est tout, je suis juste mdr! merci!lol (ah tiens je suis lol aussi! ptdr! ah tiens je suis...oui bon bref! lol tiens!) Ah non tiens une 2ème review! Oui zut "déflorer" ça aurait été mieux! Mais bon, apparemment l'expression a bien plu, alors...hihihi! Nan pour la 3 je crois que je vais garder la mienne, t'es pas faite pour la grande poésie!lol! biz

**Kiki-la-tempête:** je pense que si l'on pouvait voir à quoi ressemble _vraiment_ Snape, nos fantasmes s'énvoleraient en fumée!lol! biz

**Melindra:** mdr j'imagine la "surprise" oui! merci, bonne lecture et bonnes recherches:-) biz

**CrazyMarie:** voir ma réponse à Kiki, lol! merci ,biz!

**diabella:** voui elle écrit très bien! biz

**mamieboubou:** n'est-ce pas? ;-) merci pour la review!

**Isa-Syn etc... :** nan c'est pas normal, lol, j'ai enlevé la première, merci! Je pense que j'avais voulu dire que j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient debout :-)! La suite? okiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : D'une façon ou d'une autre**

**3h-4h.**

Elle était belle. Elle était merveilleuse. Elle était incroyable.

Sentir son corps se raidir et trembler sous la puissance de son orgasme était enivrant.

Elle se tortillait sous lui, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos, et elle poussa un cri fort avant de soupirer longuement, commençant à redescendre.

Tremblant, il releva la tête pour l'embrasser. Le visage de Hermione était rougi et leurs corps perlaient de sueur.

« Bravo ! Bravo ! Dis-moi, Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais en rappel ? »

Hermione hurla et il bondit sur ses pieds aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible étant données les circonstances. Il se tourna pour faire face à la voix.

Non ! Non, ce n'était pas possible !

Lucius Malfoy se tenait à la porte, grand et menaçant, sa baguette pointée droit sur eux. Derrière lui se tenaient Nott et Crabbe, souriant d'un air lubrique à ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. …

Lucius rentra dans la cellule, prenant soin de décrire un grand cercle autour du lit, sa baguette toujours pointée.

« Alors, tu as découvert un moyen de passer le temps pendant que tu croupissais ici ? » Il fit un signe de tête par-dessus Severus, qui protégeait Hermione de son corps. « J'espère qu'elle en valait le coup... ton dernier rendez-vous. »

« Ça ne peut pas être vous ! » bredouilla Hermione, la voix cassée « C'est impossible ! Où est Harry ? »

« Potter est mort, tout comme vos autres pathétiques camarades. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a triomphé... et il tient maintenant à régler de vieux comptes. »

Il fit un signe à Nott et Crabbe. Ils se dirigèrent vers Severus et l'attrapèrent par les bras et le tirèrent brutalement vers la porte. Il lutta contre eux, mais ils avaient l'avantage.

« Nooooon ! » hurla Hermione derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête et la vit sauter du lit pour le rejoindre.

« Hermione ! » cria-t-il, alors qu'un de ses ravisseurs étendait le bras et la poussait au visage.

« Stop ! »

Au son de la voix de Malfoy, les deux Mangemort s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent.

« Je pense qu'on peut s'amuser un peu avec ces deux-là. » Il se dirigea vers la porte et la claqua. « Mettez-le là ! » Il indiqua le coin le plus éloigné avec sa baguette.

Severus fut traîné à l'autre côté de la cellule, les deux Mangemorts maintenant ses bras derrière son dos d'une poigne de fer, la baguette de Nott contre sa gorge.

La baguette de Lucius était maintenant pointée sur Hermione.

« Toi tu restes où tu es, ou je le tue immédiatement. »

Il se tourna vers Severus, la lèvre retroussée d'amusement, les yeux parcourant avec dédain son corps nu.

« Franchement, Severus, c'est _tout_ ce que tu as à lui offrir ? La pauvre créature doit être folle de frustration... _J'ai dit reste où tu es !_ » Sans la regarder, il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Hermione, qui avait commencé à se déplacer vers lui.

Lucius pivota lentement sur ses talons pour lui faire face et Severus sentit son estomac se tordre lorsqu'il lut les intentions de Malfoy sur son visage.

« Lucius... » commença-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par la panique qu'il ressentait pour Hermione.

Lucius se dirigea vers Hermione et l'attrapa par les cheveux, tirant dessus pour lui faire lever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je pense que nous allons laisser votre ami regarder, mmmh ? Oh, il va peut-être protester, » siffla-t-il dans son oreille, mais en regardant Severus « mais secrètement, il va aimer ça. Il aimait toujours ça. »

Severus lutta pour se libérer de ses ravisseurs, y mettant toute son énergie, mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre eux deux.

Lucius tira Hermione vers le lit.

Il sentit sa panique augmenter, tout comme le sentiment d'être impuissant, de ne pouvoir rien faire pour la protéger.

Elle le regarda alors, droit dans les yeux.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » dit-elle d'une voix calme, le visage fort et courageux. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Plus maintenant. Pas après... nous. Il ne me fait pas peur. »

Oh mon Dieu ! Elle ne comprenait _vraiment_ pas ce qui était en train de se passer...

« Laisse-la tranquille, Lucius, s'il te plaît... laisse-la tranquille, et je... je... » Il poussa un soupir résigné. « Je te _répondrai_... »

« Me répondre ? » Lucius leva les yeux un moment comme s'il était intéressé, le regarda un instant, mais eut finalement un sourire en coin. « Ce n'est pas vraiment une proposition valable, si on considère les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres à ton égard. Bon, et maintenant, si on dressait notre petite pouliche ? »

Il tira de nouveau Hermione par le bras. Elle tourna la tête et lui cracha au visage.

« Trop tard, espèce de salopard. Severus est déjà passé par là. »

Lucius se contenta de rire.

« Lucius ! » Severus devenait fou. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, il ne pouvait pas. Il lutta sauvagement, donnant des difficultés à ses gardiens pour le retenir. Il vit Lucius pousser Hermione sur le bord du lit, la tête vers le bas.

« Tu crois que je vais me contenter des restes de Severus Rogue ? » Il la maintint contre le matelas pendant que ses doigts se glissaient entre ses fesses. « Tu as d'autres endroits inexplorés, ma puce... »

Elle hurla.

« Severus ! Severus, aide-moi, je t'en supplie... »

« HERMIONE ! » cria-t-il, se débattant de tout son être, le cœur déchiré par ses pleurs. « HERMIONE... »

« Tout va bien. Tout va bien...»

Sa tête tournait, une panique pure l'assaillait, la confusion régnait. Il y avait des bras autour de lui, mais ce n'était plus les bras épais et fermes de ses ravisseurs ; c'était des bras doux, féminins, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, son visage était au-dessus du sien, très près, inquiet, beau...

« Heieieien ? »

« Tout va bien. » chuchota-t-elle, lui caressant le visage et plongeant ses yeux dans les sien. « Tu as fait un rêve. Tout va bien. »

Un rêve ?

_Tout _était un rêve ? Certainement pas _tout_ ?

Elle le regardait, les yeux doux et brillants, et son expression... il n'avait jamais été le destinataire de tant de tendresse.

Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, submergé par le soulagement de la voir saine et sauve ; qu'aucun vainqueur n'avait encore été proclamé, et... il ferma les yeux pour repousser, mais sans succès, la vague d'émotions qui venait d'affluer au plus profond de son être en la voyant, si près, si douce, et toujours à lui.

Elle l'attira à elle ; sa tête reposa sur son sein, et il entoura sa taille de ses bras, la maintenant doucement mais fermement, comme s'il n'allait jamais la laisser partir. Il avait eu si peur pour elle : si peur de la perdre. Les sentiments qu'elle suscitait en lui l'aveuglaient, et il prit son souffle pour dire quelque chose. Mais il se rétracta au dernier moment.

**4h-5h.**

Quel qu'ait été le rêve, il n'avait pas été bon. Il avait commencé par chuchoter puis remuer la tête de part et d'autre comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose... et puis il avait crié son nom, la voix déformée par la panique...

Quand il s'était enfin réveillé, ses yeux avaient eu l'expression sauvage et terrifiée d'un enfant qui sort d'un cauchemar. Son cœur se gonfla à l'idée d'être celle qui pouvait le soutenir, le bercer, le réconforter jusqu'à ce que le croque-mitaine soit oublié.

Elle n'avait pas du tout dormi. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Son esprit avait rejoué encore et encore ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux. La façon dont il l'avait touchée ; embrassée ; menée vers des sensations renversantes : une passion dont elle n'avait jamais rêvé.

Elle l'avait regardé dormir. Elle n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'elle le verrait un jour comme ça. Son Maître des Potions ; endormi et nu à côté d'elle dans un lit ; son premier amant.

Mmmmmmmh.

Elle n'était plus vierge. Elle l'avait perdue... et de quelle façon ! Il avait été fantastique. Ça n'avait pas fait mal... enfin, pas autant qu'elle avait été amenée à le croire.

Toutes les filles de son année savaient que Lisa Turpin avait été la première d'entre elles à perdre sa virginité... Flash back en troisième année... Dans la Tour d'Astronomie, avec Léonard Flax, un quatrième année. La rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et, par le système du téléphone arabe (1), les détails étaient devenus de plus en plus sanglants, jusqu'à ce que la pauvre Lisa ait été décrite comme pratiquement déchirée en deux et tordue de douleur.

Ensuite, les filles tombées sous le charme des garçons de Beauxbâtons et Durmstang pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'étaient rapidement succédées...

Et tellement de filles parlaient de Draco Malfoy et de ses mains baladeuses qu'il était presque devenu une insulte de ne pas se faire draguer par lui. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas sentie insultée. Elle savait pourquoi il la laissait tranquille : il avait peur d'elle.

Dans l'ensemble, elle n'avait pas entendu une seule chose positive sur ce que ça faisait, la première fois. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait été nerveuse.

Maintenant c'était fini ; le choc avait disparu, mais elle avait toujours le souffle coupé par le fait que l'impossible était arrivé : il était là, lové dans ses bras, et ça avait été très bon.

Elle tourna un peu la tête, embrassa le dessus de lasienne et avala sa salive en sentant une larme perler à son oeil.

Bientôt ce serait fini et il la quitterait...

D'une façon ou d'une autre.

_A suivre..._

oOo§oOo

(1) Au cas où ça vous intéresserait : en anglais, l'équivalent du téléphone arabe, c'est « chinese whispers », les « murmures chinois »... Je trouve qu'on reconnaît bien là l'esprit de l'époque coloniale de nos deux pays...


	10. Tout droit jusqu'au matin

_**Excusez le retard, j'ai encore oublié de mettre à jour ! lol ! Merci pour toutes les reviews. Là il est 7h55 et je reviens d'une fête donc excusez-moi si je ne réponds pas longuement à tout le monde. Donc merci à **Moony.62, kawaii-Shina, BoB Chiri, Chaya, bohemio, Me (désolée du retard), Melindra, mamieboubou, virg05, CrazyMarie, Wendy Malfoy (merci pour les 3 !), diabella (j'en suis au chapitre 14), Yliryo, Isa-Syn, Lesdivansinfernales (mdr le pseudo !) et aleera la femme de dracula (merci Wendy !lol)._

**Kiki-la-tempête :** je t'avoue qu'au début ta review m'a un peu mise en colère parce que je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse des spoiler comme ça sans prévenir. Mais je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas fait gaffe. Et de toute façon je savais déjà. Seulement si je n'avais pas su ça m'aurait vraiment gâché la lecture (ce qui en fait a déjà été fait avant donc). Mais bon, je me doute que t'as pas fait exprès, donc merci pour la review !

**Jwulee :** le mérite de cette trouille revient à Severusgirl, m'en veut pas !lol ! biz

**Elnath :** meu non, elle est bien ta review ! Merci pour tes corrections ! bisounours !

**Mikishine :** ah non Miki là t'es chiante roooo ! Je l'ai pas fini le livre ! J'en suis au chapitre 14. Bon il se trouve que j'ai eu une saleté de spoiler donc je sais que quelqu'un fait quelque chose à la fin du livre. Seulement je ne savais pas que ce quelqu'un était le PSM (enfin j'avais des soupçons, mais je n'y croyais pas) ! Donc tu viens de me gâcher tout le suspense et je t'avoue que je t'en veux un peu… Snif… Sinon merci pour les reviews et les commentaires et les petites corrections !

* * *

**_Merci à Brynhild pour la correction, à Severusgirl pour avoir écrit cette merveilleuse fic, et à mon dictionnaire français-anglaispour m'apporter son soutien dans les moments difficiles ;-) Et merci à vous tous (enfin toutes!lol) qui m'avaient laissé tant de reviews, Severusgirl a le lien elle les verra, et je lui traduirai l'ensemble... même si c'est toujours un peu la même chose: cette fic est géniale:-)_**

* * *

****

**Chapitre 10 : Tout droit jusqu'au matin (1)**

**5h.**

Comment avait-il pu, lui, Severus Snape, en arriver là ?

Jusqu'à hier encore, elle était juste un fantasme un peu gênant, une faiblesse ennuyante qui était arrivée à percer ses défenses, le distrayant à chaque fois qu'il la voyait dans la journée ; le sujet de ses plaisirs solitaires la nuit.

Maintenant il était blotti dans les bras de cette femme, il sentait qu'on cherchait à le consoler, qu'on prenait soin de lui ; qu'on l'aimait, presque. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis sa petite enfance, et encore, cela avait été rare.

C'était... bon.

Exceptionnellement bon.

Il appuya sa tête contre son sein, écoutant les battements de son cœur, regardant sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser à chaque fois qu'elle respirait.

Malgré le danger, il n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs que dans ce cercle de chaleur qu'elle avait créé autour de lui.

Comme les Dieux devaient s'amuser : lui avoir réservé toute cette attention tendre et affectueuse pour les dernières heures de sa vie...

Il avala sa salive.

Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de l'attention qu'il recevait, mais aussi de celle qu'il avait envie de donner...

S'ils sortaient de là vivants...

_Quoi ?_

_Quoi, Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire ? La ramener à l'école et l'installer confortablement dans tes quartiers ? Être son professeur le jour et son amant la nuit ? Le Ministère approuverait certainement !_

Mais...

Comment pouvait-il la laisser partir, franchement ?

Maintenant qu'il avait fait l'expérience de cela, quelqu'un qui tienne vraiment à lui ? Quelqu'un qui lui donnait l'impression... d'avoir envie d'aimer...

**6h.**

« Professeur ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Il leva la tête vers elle. Il avait une expression très étrange sur le visage.

« Comment peux-tu même seulement _songer _à m'appeler ainsi ? » dit-il gentiment, lui caressant la joue avec son pouce.

Elle se sentit rougir.

« Comment dois-je... Je ne sais pas... »

« Severus. Mon nom est Severus. » (2)

« Je sais, mais... oh, je ne peux vraiment pas... »

« Hermione, vu les circonstances... »

« Oui, mais c'est justement ça, non... vu les circonstances. Nous sommes hors contextes, n'est-ce pas ? Tout est différent, "vu les circonstances". Si nous retournons à l'école, à la vraie vie... vous allez me détester pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. »

Il la regarda un moment puis se redressa un peu de façon à ce que leurs yeux soient au même niveau.

« C'est à cette réaction que tu t'attends de ton Maître des Potions ? »

« Eh bien... oui. » dit-elle, mal assurée.

Il détourna les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Et l'homme que tu as vu cette nuit, comment réagirait-il ? »

Elle le fixa.

L'homme qu'elle avait vu cette nuit n'avait fait que renforcer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour l'original. Son Maître des Potions était cruel, injuste, aigri, et pourtant elle avait ressenti cette inexplicable attraction pour lui qui avait empli son esprit de pensées sensuelles et avait assailli ses nuits avec des rêves des plus agréables...

Ça n'avait peut-être pas été plus qu'une sorte d'attraction animale, mais...

Oh ! L'homme de cette nuit !

Il avait réchauffé son cœur, réveillé ses émotions, il lui avait donné l'impression que le perdre reviendrait à tuer quelque chose en elle. Si seulement...

« Mais vous n'êtes _pas_ l'homme que j'ai vu cette nuit. Vous ne voyez pas, vous êtes une personne différente, emprisonné ici... »

Il soupira profondément et la regarda avec une expression qui ressemblait à du regret.

« Oui, je vois. » dit-il lentement « Je m'excuse, Hermione. J'ai été un impardonnable irresponsable. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que quelque soit le point auquel vous pensiez vouloir que ça arrive, vous le regretteriez bien sûr... »

« Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé entre nous... » dit-elle prestement.

« Mais vous le ferez. Quand _vous_ cesserez vous-même d'être cette personne différente et que vous redeviendrez Hermione Granger. Ce sera _vous_ qui _me_ détesterez. Votre désir était pour cette nuit et cette nuit seulement... »

« Hum... »

Elle joua avec le bord de la cape. Elle l'avait interrompu et il attendait de savoir pourquoi. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle était sûre qu'elle ne devrait lui dire cela, mais...

« Hum... ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Elle sentit de nouveau ses joues s'enflammer.

« La vérité c'est que... J'ai déjà... pensé à vous... avant cette nuit... de... _cette_ façon. »

Oh, mon Dieu, elle en avait trop dit. Elle venait de se ridiculiser. Arrange ça... arrange ça !

« Mais, bien sûr, je me rends bien compte que nous avons fini par coucher ensemble uniquement parce que nous étions enfermés. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé sinon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé... »

Son cœur fit un bond, même si elle s'était attendue à cette réponse.

« ... mais, depuis longtemps, j'espérais que ça arriverait. »

Il fallut un moment avant que ses mots ne prennent sens pour Hermione. Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction. Ses yeux noirs étaient plongés dans les siens.

Puis soudain elle se rappela pourquoi l'odeur de sueur et d'excitation lui avait dit quelque chose : elle avait perçu une version diluée de celle-ci quand ses cheveux s'étaient pris dans son bouton pendant ce fameux cours de Potions.

Il avait été aussi chamboulé et excité qu'elle !

« Oh ! » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il avança sa tête et l'embrassa, avec beaucoup de douceur, très lentement, une main passant dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui, sans toutefois suggérer qu'il attendait quelque chose de plus.

« Mon Dieu, » dit-elle avec un sourire quand ils s'arrêtèrent, leurs têtes se touchant toujours. « ça va être gênant à l'école, non ? »

« Un peu. »

« Pendant quelques mois seulement, et après je n'y serai plus. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Hein ? » Elle le regarda dans les yeux, choquée.

« Si Potter remporte la victoire, je serai libre de quitter Poudlard. Je n'aurai plus à marcher dans l'ombre pour rester sauf. Je n'aurai plus à me faire passer pour un professeur... »

« C'est ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années ? »

« Le Directeur m'a invité à rester à Poudlard pour l'aider à faire campagne contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devait y avoir une raison à ma présence, alors je suis devenu le Maître des Potions... »

« Mais, tu voulais la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, non ? Pourquoi le Professeur Dumbledore ne t'a pas... »

« J'ai demandé ce poste, mais il a tout simplement dit : "Je crois que nous allons te laisser enseigner les Potions et voir comment tu t'en sors". Il semble que je m'en "sois sorti" trop bien et il n'a pas voulu changer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu feras à la place ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai passé toute ma vie d'adulte à livrer cette bataille pour un côté ou l'autre. Je dois reconnaître qu'après toutes ces années, la liberté fait un petit peu peur... »

Elle ne put s'en empêcher : elle stoppa ses mots en écrasant les lèvres contre les siennes, se serrant encore plus contre lui, les larmes lui picotant les yeux.

**7h.**

« Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille « mais y avait-il une raison pour cette soudaine interruption de mes rêveries ? »

« Tu avais l'air si... perdu et vulnérable... Je... Je... »

Elle le regarda avec une expression étrange sur le visage, comme si elle venait de trouver la réponse à un puzzle évident. Ses yeux brillaient, et en regardant de plus près, il vit une larme déborder de ses cils.

Pour la seconde fois cette nuit, il eut l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre...

« Ecoute, » l'entendit-il murmurer à travers les battements qui résonnaient dans son oreille « s'_il_ gagne, ils viendront nous chercher et ce sera trop tard pour te dire... »

Il posa des doigts tremblants sur ses lèvres.

« Ne le dis pas. » quémanda-t-il, ayant soudain du mal à respirer, la partie logique de son esprit lui demandant frénétiquement ce qui se passait ? Ce qui se passait, _bordel _?

Elle eut un air surpris.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'allais dire. »

« Si, je sais. » répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. Il la regarda et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure en se rendant compte que pour la première fois de sa vie, il raisonnait avec son coeur et non sa tête... et il n'en avait rien à faire. « Si... je sais. Avant qu'il soit trop tard, tu allais dire... » Il se pencha sur elle et murmura à son oreille.

Il couvrit son visage de baisers, ses paupières... et le murmura encore.

Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, et, faisant planer ses lèvres au-dessus des siennes, il la regarda dans les yeux et le murmura encore une fois, jusqu'à ce que son baiser, une nouvelle fois, le fasse taire. (3)

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua que le ciel, derrière la fenêtre, flamboyait d'or.

**8h.**

Il était las. Oh, si las. Il était trop vieux pour tout ça. Il se dit que le temps était peut-être venu de rejoindre son ami, Nicolas Flamel. Cependant, pour le moment, le devoir l'appelait.

Harry s'était battu avec bravoure. Il avait même dépassé les espérances de Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor et l'être qu'avait été Voldemort avait été détruit, et le monde sorcier était enfin libre.

Il y avait eu des pertes, beaucoup. Toutes l'avaient peiné, mais certaines lui avaient brisé le cœur...

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de libérer ceux qui avaient été faits prisonniers et emmenés à Azkaban.

Dumbledore traînait les pieds le long des couloirs, devant s'appuyer de temps en temps contre le mur, cherchant les cellules où se trouvaient des alliés.

Il aurait vraiment aimé être installé devant un bon feu, avec une tasse de thé, et discuter avec... oh, bien sûr... comment avait-il pu déjà oublié qu'elle était...

Il essuya une larme et sa main s'approcha du verrou de la cellule suivante.

Mais quelque chose le fit hésiter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil et sut immédiatement qui était de l'autre côté.

Il fit un sourire complice et ce sens si puissant qu'on aurait pu appeler son « septième sens » se réveilla.

« Je me demandais quand tu t'en rendrais enfin compte par toi-même, Severus. » dit-il à voix basse.

Il leva les doigts et traça une croix invisible sur la porte. Il lui lança un charme, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur, et poursuivit son chemin.

A l'intérieur de la cellule, Hermione et Severus dormaient, entremêlés.

Hermione se blottit contre son corps. La lumière du soleil pénétrait par la petite fenêtre en haut de la cellule, réchauffant celle-ci. Lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme elle se réveillait d'une nuit de sexe et de sommeil, et elle le trouva au lit à côté d'elle.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, ravie qu'il y réponde, d'une manière endormie au début, puis de plus en plus passionnément.

Severus n'avait jamais été réveillé par un baiser aussi tendre. Il garda les yeux fermés et profita de la sensation de sentir cette créature exquise mouvoir son corps contre le sien et du baiser qui s'intensifiait.

Il gémit de plaisir quand la main d'Aphrodite descendit et le caressa avec un savoir-faire bien au-delà de son âge et de son expérience...

Sur la porte, du côté de la cellule, clairement visible à leurs yeux quand ils se donneraient la peine de détourner le regard l'un de l'autre, se dressait le sommet lumineux de Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et Sorcellerie.

De la liberté.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) En anglais, « straight on till morning », c'est une citation de Peter Pan, quand le petit garçon demande à Peter comment on va au pays imaginaire, il répond « 2ème étoile sur la droite, et tout droit jusqu'au matin » : merci Severusgirl pour la précision, je n'y aurais jamais pensé :-)

(2) Je suis un sorcier, comme les oooooooootres ! lol ! Désolée... ;-)

(3) C'est ce passage qui m'a donné envie de traduire la fic en fait... c'est booooooo :-)

* * *

**_'ala c'est fini! Elle était belle la fin du chapitre hein? Snif! Merci encore pour les reviews._**

**_Bon mes autres fics n'avancent pas pour plusieurs raisons:_**

**_-manque d'inspiration_**

**_-lecture de Harry Potter 6_**

**_-traduction de Harry Potter 6 pour une copine... euh au rythme où ça va je lui aurai fait trois chapitres en octobre! lol!_**

**_Mais bon, je ne désespère pas de mettre la suite de "comment capturer un S. en 10 leçons" en août... mouais, je ferais mieux de ne rien dire! ;-)_**

**_Biz_**

**_Siryanne_**


End file.
